


Stay

by MrsSilvaa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSilvaa/pseuds/MrsSilvaa
Summary: This happens after Myriad. Cat hasn't left yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. English is not my first language, so expect mistakes.

Cat was on her desk. She felt so tired, her eyes were unable to focus any longer. She removed her glasses and massaged them sighing.

“Miss Grant?”

“Hmm?” Not even the smell of coffee made her open her eyes, even though she had to fight the urge to smile.

“I brought you a latte.” She walked towards the desk.

“You’re not my assistant anymore, Kiera.” She stood up and walked around her desk to take the cup, as hot as only Kara Danvers would deliver her. 

“Old habits, I guess” She shrugged and gave her a faint smile. 

Even though it was true Kara wasn’t her assistant anymore, it wasn’t unusual for her to bring lattes and lunches. It was a good excuse to still see each other every day, even if only for a few minutes.

She sipped, closing her eyes and leaning on her desk. “Thank you.”

This time Kara really smiled. She cleared her throat. “Is everything okay? You look...”

“Old. Tired.”

“Actually, I’d say something’s been bothering you.”

Cat knew she’d have to break it to Kara at some time, but couldn’t quite make it yet. She rolled her eyes. “I’m fine.” And then went back to her chair.

“You know.. hmm.. if you.. need anything, if I.. could..” Kara tried to read Cat, failing miserably.

“I’ll let my assistant know.” She answered already putting her glasses back on and staring at nothing at all on her notebook. 

Kara took that as a dismissal and excused herself.

As soon as she thought Kara was distant enough, Cat went to the balcony. Leaning on the rail, she took in the sight before her. “God, will I miss it here.” She whispered. 

‘Not nearly close to how I’m going to miss you though’. She thought.

5 floors down, Kara stopped on her way, frowning as she heard those words. She felt her heart beating rapidly and tried to keep walking, there was a lot of work to be done yet, but she didn’t manage to make her legs work. She needed answers. And she needed them now.

As Cat turned around, about to go back to work, she heard the familiar flutter of a cape and knew she had been caught.

“Supergirl.” She turned to look at the hero. “To what do I owe the pleasure?” She noticed the girl’s deep frowns.

“I.. I’m sorry, Miss Grant.” She stuttered in the old classic Kara way. “But I was, you know, flying around and I heard you... I’m sorry, did I hear you saying you’re going to miss it here? Are you.. leaving?” Her voice almost broke.

Cat didn’t think it was fair to give the news to Supergirl before Kara, even though she knew they were the same person, it just wasn’t the same thing. But somehow, she found it easier to say the words to the kriptonian persona. She knew Kara wouldn’t take it easy, but maybe the cape could shield her.

“I wouldn’t take you to be so curious, Supergirl.” She joked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.” Cat could swear the hero almost reached to her glasses, nowhere to be seen. And even though she always knew the woman before her was Kara, usually Kara didn’t slip that way.

“Well...” She hesitated, taking a deep breath. “I need to dive into new waters. I need to feel challenged again.” 

Supergirl landed. “I.. I don’t get it. What about... everything?”

Cat laughed. “Oh, everything – she imitated Kara’s tone – will thrive without me. Change is good, believe me, and necessary.”

“I don’t like changes.” She whispered turning around and looking up to hide her face. Cat barely hearing her. 

She was wrong. It wasn’t easier this way. She was at a loss for words, she couldn’t risk speaking when all she wanted was to call her Kara and hug her right now.

Kara wanted to ask her when she’d leave, but she felt hurt that Cat had only shared this with Supergirl. She knew Cat most likely knew her secret, but yet she felt betrayed.

“National City will miss you.” She looked at Cat giving her a fake smile. “I hope you find what you’re looking for.” She flew away.

Cat sighed. That cold talk made her heart feel so tight. She regretted it immediately.

She didn’t see Kara again until the end of the next day.

“Miss Grant? It’s late. Maybe you should call it a night?”

She could hear on Kara’s voice she was mad at her, and yet there she was still trying to take care of her.

Cat sighed. “Carter left to spend the weekend with his father. I might as well get some work done.”

“It’s almost midnight!”

Cat’s eyes looked for the watch, she had lost track of time. “And what are you still doing here??”

“I.. I had a deadline, some work I’ve been late on.”

“Really, Kiera? You’d better not be getting sloppy now that I don’t have my eyes on you all the time.”

“I’m sorry, I..”

“You’re right. I’d better head home.” ‘An empty home.’ She thought. “I know you well enough to know you’re great at your job, don’t worry.” She collected her things. “Are you ready to go? Stanley will drop you on your place.” She walked past Kara to her private elevator.

Kara didn’t move. 

“Kara! You know I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

There it was. Her right name. Ever since Myriad her boss has been using it more and more often. Kara tried to think it had nothing to do with saving the world together.

“I..I’m sorry, Miss Grant. It’s not necessary, we live completely opposite ways, and Stuart – she emphasized the driver’s name-...”

“Nonsense. I’m not about to let you go home at this time by your own.” She knew Supergirl could protect herself very well, but she still got worried. “Chop, chop.”

Kara sat as far as she could from Cat on the backseat and stared silently through the window almost the entire ride. How this girl could make Cat so scared to speak, Cat would never understand.

“If you need extra time, I’m sure you can work something out with Snapper, I don’t want you working this late on that building again.”

“He already hates me.”

“He wouldn’t dare to touch you! You’re my protegee.” She sighed. “But I also want you to stand up for yourself more. I won’t be around forever...”

She saw Kara close her eyes and swallow.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this. I’m taking some time out. To rest, to meet new possibilities, to dive.”

“You mean vacation?” Kara asked, trying to feel hopeful.

“A long one.”

“Miss Grant... CatCo needs you!” ‘I need you’.

“Hopefully, I’ve hired people competent enough not to ruin it all without me.”

“It’ll never be the same.”

“Of course not, I’m Cat Grant, after all. But even I need some time away.”

Kara tried to fight the tears. Cat reached for her hand. 

“I hope you know how grateful I am for you. I expect you to fly high, Kara. You need to embrace the fact that you’re amazing, that you make the difference. Be brave, dare, dive, Kara. I believe in you. I know you’ll be great...”

“But you...” She interrupted, some tears escaping. 

“You don’t need me anymore. I know that.” She tightened her hold, and then released Kara’s hand or she feared she’d never be able to.

Kara surprised her by pulling her in and hugging her.  
There was so much Kara wanted to say. She wanted to ask her to stay, but she couldn’t. Cat Grant would never change her plans because of an employee. They were barely becoming friends.

The car came to a halt. Cat struggled to extricate herself from Kara’s arms.

“This is not goodbye yet. I’ll let you know.” Cat tried to look as if she wasn’t affected at all.

“Thank you.” She wiped her tears. “Good night, Miss Grant.” She got out of the car and walked into her building without looking back.

Kara laid on her bed and let the tears fall freely now. 

On the other side from the city, Cat Grant sat alone on her balcony drinking and trying to convince herself she was right about this.


	2. Chapter 2

“Kara, I brought breakfast.” Alex announced as she used her keys to unlock the door to her sister’s apartment. 

She put the bags on the table and started setting it. “Ok, weird. I’ve arrived with free food 5 seconds ago and you’re still not here.”

Nothing. Alex frowned and went to her bedroom.

“Kar...” By the look on her face, she immediately knew something was wrong. “What happened?” She asked softly.

Kara sat on her bed. “Cat’s leaving!!”

“Leaving? Where’s she going?”

“I don’t know.”

“I never thought she’d leave her empire.”

“I know! It just doesn’t make sense.”

“Did you ask her why?”

“She said she needed to dive into new waters.” Kara was exasperated. “What the hell does that even mean?”

"I don’t know. Maybe she got bored of her routine.”

Kara grimaced. “No...”

“No?”

“She can’t just... leave.”

“She’s Cat Grant! I have to admit she can do pretty much anything. I know you’re upset, but you haven’t been working directly with her anyway. Also, this might get you off her hook, hopefully she’ll stop trying to get you to confess you’re Supergirl.”

Kara glared at her.

“Alright.” She dragged the word. “I clearly said the wrong thing.”

“I’m gonna miss her, Alex! We were finally becoming friends. That’s importante to me. And I adore Carter.” She was almost crying again.

“Oh, Kar. C’mon here.” She held her. “I’m sorry.”

“How am I going to be a reporter now?”

“You’re perfectly capable...”

“I know, I just... Alex.” She cried.

“Why don’t you try to talk to me? Explain what you’re feeling?”

“Lost. She’s not even gone yet, I already feel lost.”

Alex stared at Kara. “You care a lot about her.”

“I do.” 

Alex ran her fingers through Kara’s hair. She knew Kara liked Cat, but still, she thought she was overreacting over a boss, but decided to keep her mouth shut for now and just comfort her.  
\------

“Hi, mom!” Carter answered his phone excitedly.

“Good morning, baby. How are things going there?”

“Good. We’re going to see the mountais today.”

“That’s nice. Don’t forget your sunscreen lotion.”

“I got it, mom. Don’t worry.”

“I’m always going to worry, Carter.”

“I know.” He laughed. “I’ll call you when we get back.”

“I’ll be waiting. Let me know if you need everything.”

“I love you, mom.”

“I love you too. Bye.”

Carter got his backpack and went to his father’s bedroom. He stopped on the corridor when he heard David say his mom’s name.

“Now Carter told me about this nonsense of moving away. Cat knows the boy is never good with new people. New anything!”

“I never thought she’d leave CatCo.” Linda, David’s girlfriend, said.

He laughed. “I know, right? It’s the only thing that matters to her. At least I thought it did.”

Carter frowned. He knew that wasn’t true.

“I feel sorry for Carter. One thing I know is that no one should have to endure living with her. God knows I suffered that for too long.”

Linda laughed.

“That woman is crazy. You know I’m right when you see Carter is the only one who loves her. She’s getting older, bitter and lonelier every day.” He mocked.

Carter felt his blood boil. “That is not true.” He walked through the door and dropped his backpack on the floor, clearly upset.

“Carter, sweetie...” Linda tried to touch him.

“No.” He got away from her. “Dad, I can’t believe you would say these things about my mom. You don’t know her at all. If anyone is bitter here that’s not her.”

“I’m so sorry, son. I shouldn’t say these things about your mother. I apologize.”

Carter knew he was just trying to calm him down, and he could still feel his face red with anger. “And none of that is true. She’s not bitter. My mom is amazing. She hasn’t even been working all that much. I mean, she does work a lot, but she always has time for me. She always made it clear that I am her priority, not her job or anything else.” He was really worked up.

“Nor is she lonely.” He stuttered. “She’s been dating, you know? And some.. someone I really like, we do a lot of things together, a lot of fun.. the three of us.”

“That can’t be true. No one knows about that.”

“We like to keep our privacy.” He pouted.

“Who is your mother dating, Carter?” He was angry now. “That’s an absurd! When Linda and I got together, she wouldn’t even let you come here because she didn’t trust the, I quote, kind of relationship I was exposing you to. And now you tell me she’s been dating someone and you’ve been keeping it a secret. She’s so full of .... What makes whoever this guy is so much better than Linda?”

Carter saw the mess he had got himself into and looked scared. “I...” He didn’t know what to say, he was visibly nervous.

“I’m sorry, boy.” David messed with his hair and used a softer tone. “It’s not your fault your mother has double standarts. But you have to agree with me. She felt she had the right to have a say in you meeting Linda or not. I have the right to judge this guy too. Who is he?”

Carter felt so defenseless right now. He shouldn’t have said all those things, he should never have lied. He didn’t know why he did that, he was just so mad at his dad, he wanted to stand up for his mom, he wanted to prove his point, he just didn’t like that people thought so many bad things about her, he loved her so much.

“Carter, I want you to tell me about this. I’ll trust your judgement on this, okay? If you say he’s okay, I’ll believe you.”

“I... Dad.”

“I’m not letting this go.”

Carter looked down, ready to admit he had lied, but that would only make his dad mock his mom even more.  
Suddenly, his mouth was talking before he even made his mind up. “It’s Kara, okay.” He put his hand over his mouth, widening his eyes. 

“Kara?”

“A woman??” Linda was shocked.

“Who’s Kara? Wait.. the assistant??”

“Former assistant.” Carter cringed, this wouldn’t end up well.

“Former assistant. Of course she was promoted. Oh my God, this is worse than I imagined.”

“Dad, it’s not like that.” He almost cried. “Kara is amazing! She’s one of the only friends I have. And mom really cares about her...” That part wasn’t a lie.

David kept shaking his head. “You’re just too young to understand.”

“I’m not. I know what you’re thinking.” Carter was getting angry again. “Why is it so hard for you to just believe me?’

“Okay. I’m talking to your mom about this, though.”

“Dad, please.”

“I’m sorry, buddy.” He was already getting his phone.

Immediately, Carter texted his mom.

Cat was working on her balcony when her personal phone beeped. It was Carter.

‘I’m so sorry, mom!!’ She read and squinted her eyes. “What? Sorry about what?” 

She was about to call him, when the phone rang. It was David. She felt an adrenaline rush, worrying that something had happened.

“David. Where’s Carter?”

David walked away from Carter. “So, I hear you’re in a relationship. You’re unbelievable, Cat! You turned my life into hell when I got together with Linda, not trusting her with Carter, but when it’s your partner, it’s totally fine to you, isn’t it? That is so hypocritical.”

Cat was very confused right now. “What the hell are you talking about, David?” She pressed the bridge of her nose. “I want to talk to my son.”

“And even worse, you made the boy keep your dirty secrets.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I will not have you acuse me of anything....”

“I’m talking about your very unethical relationship with that 18 year-old girl that you’ve been keeping a secret from me. I’m talking about the kind of relationship you’re exposing my son to. Remember those words? How could you, Cat? Use the girl like that! What is this? A competition? You want to show you can get someone even younger? Carter insists that’s not the case, but he’s just too naive. I see right through you. I will not accept this!”

Even though Cat had no idea what was going on, she understood that it had something to do with Carter’s text, so she was very careful to what to say.

“I don’t think you have a say on my personal life, David! Let me talk to Carter.”

“I don’t want my son involved with your shit, do you hear me? And if this is so true as he says it is, we’re meeting so I can see this with my own eyes. Do you hear me, Cat? I have this right. He is my son too.”

She exhaled and rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’ve always cared so deeply about your thoughts, David.” She retorted. She gritted her teeth. “Let me speak to my son, now.”

He snorted at her and handed Carter the phone.

“Mom?” He stuttered.

“Carter Grant, I expect a thorough explanation about this as soon as you arrive, make no mistake.. it’ll be a long talk.”

He swallowed. “I’m sorry, mom... I”

“Not now. Not a word about this to your father before I understand why the hell I’m being yelled at!”

Carter glared at his dad as they hung up. 

“I didn’t mean to get you in trouble, but your mother has to understand she’s not the queen she thinks she is.”

Carter sighed.  
\------  
“Come on, Kara. You can’t just waste your whole weekend on your bed.”

Alex was trying really hard to understand why her sister seemed so broken hearted. And Cat hadn’t even left yet.

“I’m sure you can still be in touch, you know..”

Kara laughed. “Right! Alex, it’s Cat we’re talking about!”

“You keep saying she’s an amazing woman, so..”

“She is. We’re just... we’re not close enough, I’m not that important to her.” Kara looked so sad.

“That’s not true! You’ve been working so close to her for so long. She promoted you, she keeps giving you and Supergirl pep talks. You even wanted to tell her your secret. There is a friendship here.”

“We were building one. Now we won’t anymore.” Kara mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your kind words. I hope you enjoy this one.

Cat paced on her living room, waiting for Carter’s arrival. She knew he was already on his way. Ever since that talk on the phone, she kept trying to understand what could possibly have happened there. She had some suspicions, she's a reporter after all, but she just couldn’t bring herself to believe it. However, as stressful as this situation was, it helped relieve some of her distress about moving away. That talk with Kara had suddenly made it too real, almost as if there was no turning back now. Not that Cat Grant usually regretted or feared her decisions.

Finally, Carter got in.

“Mom!” He meant to hug her, but her sharp look stopped him halfway.

“Come here, sweetie.” She said softly. 

He dropped his backpack and Cat hugged him. “Did you have a safe ride?”

“I did. I missed you.” He felt some relief.

“Good. Me too.” She kissed his head, pulled apart and cleared her throat. “Now, Carter Grant!” Her voice raised a tone. “What the hell did you do?”

He looked down. “Mom, I’m so sorry...”

“So you've said. I'm gonna need more than that.”

Visibly embarassed, he seemed to be trying to assemble his thoughts in a satisfactory explanation. And for that, Cat gave him some time. Truth was, Carter had been planning his speech since he got himself into this mess, but no option seemed good enough. He was doomed.

“Why don’t we sit here?” She took his hand. “I am worried, and a little bit mad, but you know we can always talk about anything.”

“I know, mom. I just... I messed up really bad this time.” He looked down again, blushing.

“Let’s start from the beginning. Everything seemed fine when I called you. What happened after we hung up?”

“I went to find dad and..” His challenge wasn’t only to admit the big lie he had told, it wasn’t easy for him either to reproduce all the horrible things his father was saying about his mom. “Mom..” 

Cat could see how upset he was, and decided to hold his hand again, encouraging him to go on.

“Dad can be such a douche sometimes.” 

“Language, Carter! And, although I can’t deny I agree with that, he’s still your father and you owe him respect.” 'Not that he deserves it that much.' She thought.

“I know. It was just...” He stood up. “He really... I...”

“What did he do to you, baby?” Cat was very worried now, seeing how stressed her sweet boy was.

“Not to me exactly.” She could see his lip quivering.

“Alright. So what did that... – she inhaled – what was he saying about me?”

Carter looked her in the eyes. He shouldn’t be surprised she’d know.

“All sort of bad things.” He mumbled, looking down again.

“What kind of things?”

“Mom!” He whined. “I really don’t want to say them. I don’t want you to think he’s right.”

Cat laughed. “Oh, baby. I’ve stopped caring about what your dad thinks for so long now.”

“He... - he stuttered – he said.. you only care about your job - his voice dropped - that you’re bitter and lonely.”

Cat sighed. “And I’m guessing you stood up for me.”

He nodded. 

“My beautiful boy.” She kissed his forehead. “What went wrong with that though?”

“I... I said you’re amazing, and really.. the best mom I could have, that none of that was true, that he didn’t know you at all.” He kept saying everything getting more and more exasperated. 

“That’s right. I’m happy you think that, love.” She smiled to him.

“But... I just, I wanted to prove him wrong so badly. He said.. he said you’re... he said...”

“It’s okay, Carter.” She touched him again.

“It's not! He said you’re so lonely because.. I’m the only one that loves you.” He cringed.

Cat blinked a few times. She’d never admit it out loud, but that one.. well, it wasn’t entirely wrong.

“And I know that’s not true, mom. Anyone would be so lucky to have your love as I do. I know that. He got me so angry. How could he say such things about you? He knows nothing. And I.. I just wanted to prove him wrong, mom. Really do it." He looked down again. “And I know that my words only wouldn’t have much effect on him.”

“What else did you say?”

“I... I might have implied you’re dating?” He bit his lip. 

The way he confessed it remebered her of Kara. They had similar manners sometimes. It almost made her smile, but she had a problem to deal right now.

“Carter! You shouldn’t have said that!”

“I know, mom....”

“I don’t need a relationship to make me happy, or to prove anything! That’s what you should have told him.”

“I know, but he said no one else loved you, and I just couldn’t leave it like that.”

“But you lied! That is wrong, and so unlike you.”

“I know, but... it just got out.” He whispered. “I know I messed up, mom.”

“That’s why he was yelling things like he had the right to judge my partner too.” She laughed. “Like I would ever try to get you on a last minute trip abroad, during school time, and with a woman that has barelly reached adulthood and whose name you had never even heard by then.” 

Her speech reminded her of David’s words about the 18 year-old girl. She turned to face Carter again.

“What 18 year-old girl, Carter?” She put her hands on her waist, squinting.

Carter swallowed. “He wanted to know who you’re dating.”

“Of course he did. That is the problem of lying, you just have to keep lying again and again to cover the first one until not even you know what is true and what’s not anymore. A 18 year-old girl?”

“I never said that.” He mumbled.

“And what did you say?” She asked slowly.

He looked at her and then looked away. “I... I couldn’t go back, mom.” He whined.

“Carter.”

“And she’s not 18, I know she’s actually 26.”

Cat’s eyes widened. ‘Please don’t say that... God, no!' “Carter!” 

“I said it was Kara.” He cringed.

If he had dared to look up to his mom's face he would see her mouth hanging. 

She paced before sitting again and finally said. “That is so much more than implying! I am so disappointed in you!”

Carter felt so hurt he cried. “I know.” She could barely hear him.

“Do you have any idea of the gravity of this situation? Your father wants to meet my non-existent partner. And you gave him Kara’s name.” She threw her arms up.

“I know.” He couldn’t look up.

“Kara, Carter. That...” Cat laughed nervously. “Oh my God, if this wasn’t already bad enough. That’s why he kept saying I was using this girl, unethical relationship and so on. Carter, she’s my employee! And she’s 26, for God’s sake. It’s ludicrous even.”

“I don’t think so.” He whispered.

“I'm sorry??"

“I.. I said Kara because.. she makes sense.”

“Kara Danvers? The sunny, incredibly young, fresh one and only Kara Danvers? In a relationship with me? What – she laughed again – about that makes sense?” She stood up.

“You like her!”

“Excuse me?” She put her hands on her waist again and her voice almost faltered. 'Had she been that obvious?'

“She’s the only one you kept around you for so long. I know the only reason you promoted her is because she deserved it, long ago. I know you didn’t want to send her away. You don’t have to tolerate her, you actually like her. You’re nice to her.... – Cat gave him a pointed look – occasionally. She’s been home a couple of times, and not only for work, we’ve played together, we have fun so easily. She.. she fits. She likes you. She knows so much about you. Much more than my father ever did, if that’s what he thinks about you. Kara looks up to you. She actually likes me. I know it’s not pretending, because we actually have a lot in common. We’re friends. And I know there might be some complication about her being CatCo’s employee, but I’m sure something can be arranged about that.”

Cat was surprised. Carter had clearly given that some thought, it wasn’t a name he had just bluted out because he liked Kara.

“Carter...”

“And yes, she’s younger than you, but we both know that’s not really a problem, Kara’s mature enough... most of the time.” He smiled. He knew she could be a goof.

“You almost seem like you want to convince me to date Kara! Carter...” She sighed.

Everything Carter said made sense, and she couldn’t help but feel a flutter of hope inside. She shook her head. ‘No. He’s just my naive boy.’ Real life is so much more complicated than that. And Kara.. Kara would never really fall for her, she was just... such an adorable alien. She sighed again. 

“What are we going to do about this now?” She sat again. “We’ll have to tell him this relationship doesn’t exist.” ‘It wouldn’t ever exist.’

“We can’t do that, mom! It’ll be so much worse. He’ll... he’ll make fun of you.”

“I can handle that.” 

That was true, but she had to admit she would hate it. It would be very nice to be able to put that bastard in his place, to prove him wrong. But... he wasn’t entirely wrong. And she hated that mostly.

“I.. mom, there must be another way!”

“There isn’t! What are you suggesting? That we keep lying? Worse. That we drag Kara to this game? That is so unfair, and she’d never agree to it.”

“You know she would. Kara does everything to you.” He mumbled that last part.

Cat glared him. “That is not true.”

“I could ask her, she’d definitely do it for me.”

“That’s even more unfair, Sunny Danvers would never be able to say no to your puppy eyes.”

Carter smirked.

“Stop smiling. You’re in deep deep trouble here.” 

He pouted and she sighed.

“I need you to understand how bad this is. I don’t want you to lie, this isn’t you. Even if you were just trying to protect me. I’m grateful, but I don’t need it. Specially not in expense of your integrity.”

He nodded. "I really am sorry."

She nodded. “You may go to your room now.”

He stood up. “What... Are you going to tell him I lied?”

“I don’t like this Carter. At all.” She pressed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. “I need to think of a way out of this. Go. Unpack your things.”

He walked away.

“Also. You’re grounded.” Cat could hear him whining. 

“Kara and I.” She couldn't held her smile. ‘Oh, if only...”


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Cat barely slept. She knew what was the right thing to do, and yet, it wouldn't be easy to let her ex-husband win this one. She rolled on her bed again. The sun would rise in less than 3 hours. Cat groaned.

It was clear what her decision should be. She might be petty, but she couldn't drag Carter with her. She'd have to say the truth. 

Morning came too soon. Cat stepped in CatCo ready to fire whoever dared to say hi to her. 

When her elevator opened, she was disappointed to be greeted by Eve's scared eyes and not the sunny smile she craved. She took her latte, cold by the way, and walked to her desk without even sending a glance to Eve. And just by that, the entire building knew that day wouldn't end soon enough. 

She removed her sunglasses and drank her latte massaging her temples. It was all she needed to drown into work. 

Mondays were always hard. And she definitely missed Kara fixing most of the incompetence around before they even got to her. She sighed and looked at her watch, not believing it wasn’t even noon yet.

Two meetings later, Cat saw Eve struggling to approach the glass doors. 

"Mrs. Grant." Her voice trembled. 

Cat didn't give her any sign that she had even heard her. 

"Your.. hm... Your ex husband called asking about the day you’ll meet for dinner. What should I..." 

Cat just glared at her and the girl apologized stumbling back to her desk like a scared puppy. 

That was when Kara Danvers walked in that floor with some bags, greeting Eve with a shiny smile. 

Eve casted a quick look to Cat, who was about to pour herself some whiskey, and then looked at Kara. 

"I really wouldn't go in there if I were you." She whispered. 

Kara’s smile faltered and she looked at Cat, worried.  

"But... If you could, you know, maybe do something...." 

Without an answer, Kara walked towards Cat. 

"Miss Grant?" 

That voice made her stop and put the glass down before she drank it. 

"I thought we could have lunch. I mean... together." She showed her the bags and smiled. 

Cat groaned. 'Damn you Kara Danvers to show here with that smile and guarantee everyone's job safety.' 

She left the glass behind and motioned to Kara to follow her to the balcony. “I hope it has a burguer on it.”

"Rough morning?" Kara asked as Cat and her opened the bags. 

"Agitated night." 

"Oh." Kara fidgeted with her glasses, blushing. She couldn't help but feel a sting to hear that.

"Troubled mind." Cat rolled her eyes amused that Kara would blush so easily.

"Oh." She offered her a weak smile. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Not really, dear. But thank you for lunch." She smiled at her and they sat together.

Cat really was glad she was there. She thought that, after that last conversation, the girl might distance herself. Which would be for the best, and to be honest, part of the reason of her departure. But of course Kara wouldn't, and of course Cat didn't want her to. She was leaving anyway, she might as well enjoy the last moments she could share with her hero.

Even though they talked mostly about work, it was still nice to be in each other's presence. Cat already felt herself lighter than she had the whole weekend.   
Kara, on the other way, wasn't any better. Now that she was with Cat again, there was so many things she wanted to know. When she’d leave, where to, for how long? Yet, she couldn't bring herself to ask. 

After they ate, Cat looked at the sight before her again. She chose that floor specifically so she could have that view. She loved it. She loved that city. Now, everytime she was on that balcony, she felt like she was saying goodbye.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?"

"Indeed." Kara answers, but it was Cat’s face that she stared in awe, not the city. "I'm gonna miss you."

Cat closed her eyes and smiled softly. Kara loved it when she smiled like that.

"Oh, Kara. I'll miss you too."

Kara blushed and felt her heart hammering in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to reach to Cat, so much to be said. But she forced herself to swallow it and look away.

"I.." She stood up and fixed her clothes. "I should be going." She felt like she could cry at any minute. 

With a touch of super speed, she gathered everything on the table and crossed the office. Cat noticed the change of mood and watched her leaving. If Kara wasn’t so focused on her own feelings, she’d be able to notice Cat’s heart too was beating fast, matching her rhythm. 

As Kara was about to walked out of the office, Cat stood up.

"Kara!”  
She turned around.

“Actually... There might be something you could help me with." 

Kara smiled fondly. “Of course, Miss Grant. I’d be glad to." She went back to the balcony and they sat down again.

“First, I’d like to say your decision about this won’t have any say on your job.” She began, already regretting it. “

Kara squinted and got very curious about it. She touched her glasses and smiled nervously.

“Well..” Cat struggled with how to explain that crazy story to Kara. She laughed. “I’ll have to tell you from the beginning. You know Carter was at his father’s this weekend.” 

Kara nodded.

“David was being the usual asshole, Carter heard him say things about me and decided to intervene.”

Kara frowned. “What was he saying?” She could feel her chest heavy already.

Even though Cat didn’t care about what her husband thought, she wasn’t about to admit to Kara Carter’s love was all she had.

“That isn’t very important, none of what David says is, to be honest. I have no idea what I had on mind when I got involved with him. But I could never regret it, he gave me Carter after all.” 

Kara and her smiled.

“The problem is, Carter got a little tangled up as he tried to stood up to myself and he ended up telling his dad you and I are in a relationship.”

Kara nodded. Then, as soon as she absorbed what Cat had just said, her eyes widened.

“Wait... what?? What?” She laughed nervously. “You and I? Carter said you and I are... you know... like....”

“Dating, Kara.”

“Oh, my...” She laughed. “I mean... what? How did Carter... I mean.. that’s an absurd!”

“I thought so too.” Cat tried not to show Kara’s reaction had hurt.

“Miss Grant! I... I’m so sorry about that. I have no idea why Carter would ever say that, when he could have said someone so much better. You’re probably so embarrassed.” She looked down.

“I beg your pardon?”

“That your husband now thinks we’re... a couple.”

Cat looked at her, confused. “Why on Earth would I be embarrassed about that?”

“Well.” Kara touched her glasses. “Because you’re... you. And I’m me.”

“Always so eloquent, dear.”

“I’m just not.. you know.. not on your level. You’re Cat Grant! And I’m Kara Danvers, I’m just your former assistant.” She touched her glasses. “He probably laughed on you.”

“Kara, that’s... outrageous.” ‘Could Kara really think that??’ “I’d... Anyone would be lucky to be with you. I can’t believe you can’t see that. To be honest, he didn’t think YOU would want anything with me. I’m jaded, old, bitter. And you, Kara.. you’re the sun itself.” 

Cat realized she was saying too much and distanced herself.

“I don’t think you’re any of that, Miss Grant. And if he said you are, he never knew you at all.”

Cat smiled. “That’s exactly what Carter said to him. But then he made up this lie and now David wants the proof that our relationship exists. He told Carter he has the right to meet you because I wanted to make sure it was a decente woman he was presenting to Carter when he got with Linda. But I know the truth is he knows Carter lied or he thinks I’m using you and that’s why now he’s been insisting in all of us having dinner together.”

“I’m up.”

Cat was surprised. “Kara. You have to take some time to decide this. I do understand what I’m asking you. I came here today decided to admit it to him, but...”

“No. I’m on it! I totally agree with you that Carter shouldn’t have lied and that we shouldn’t perpetuate it. But I’ve met David. And, I’m sorry to say, but he’s... I really didn’t like him. And if that’s what he thinks about you, we’re going to show him how wrong he is, even... even though we’re not.. we’re not really... hmm.. together. I’m on it.”

Cat stared into her eyes. “I couldn’t thank you enough. But you’d better sleep on it, think closely. If we do this and it comes out someway, it would stain your career forever. What am I even thinking? No, we can’t do this.” She stood up. “The sort of things they would talk about you.”

“I can handle it.”

“No, Kara. You shouldn’t have to handle it, that’s the point. I can’t risk your integrity being questioned, we..”

“Miss Grant. I want to do this. I’ll take the rest of the day and think, but don’t worry... tomorrow my answer will still be yes.”

“You’re too good to me, Kara”

Kara smiled. “I’ll bring you lunch tomorrow again, and we’ll sort out the details of our.. – she blushed – our relationship. I’m going back to work now, because, you know, my boss.. she’s really strict.” 

“You bet she is. Chop, chop.”

As Kara walked out, she overheard Cat saying: “Carter will be thrilled.” That made her smile even more.

Eve saw Kara leaving with a huge smile on her face. Seconds later, her boss sat on her desk looking the happiest Eve had ever seen her. 

“Wow.” That was all she could say. People in the office really weren’t kidding when they said that sometimes Kara Danvers was the only one who could protect their heads.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your kind words! I'm so glad you're enjoying.

“You and Cat WHAT????”

“Alex! Calm down! I knew I shouldn’t tell you this.”

“Damn right you should. You need someone to talk you out of this. Kara, are you insane to even consider this?? I can’t believe she asked you that, that’s abusive!”

“It’s not, Alex. If you just heard me explain how we got here..”

“I heard you just fine. Your boss wants you to go play girlfriend so she’ll look good to her ex husband.”

“I... well... it’s not just that, when you say it like this you make it look so bad. Carter got her in this, okay? And her ex is an asshole, he was saying all sort of bad things about Cat when Carter was around. Alex, you met him! You saw how special Carter is. Can you imagine how upset he had to be to make up this story??”

“The boy is great, but still Kara.”

“I’ve made up my mind. Also, this will be fun!”

“Fun? How exactly do you think you’ll just become Cat’s girlfriend? Did you stop to think about the repercutions to your career? It’s not just any person you’re going on a date with. It’s Cat Grant! If it wasn’t bad enough that she’s your boss, she’s a media mogul, your face will end up everywhere! And you know what your face looks like, Kara???” She whispered the next word on an angry tone. “Supergirl’s!”

Kara fidgeted with her glasses. “It’s not.. not a real date. And we’ll find a way to make it private. Cat doesn’t want this to come out either, she’s worried about my integrity.”

“Well, at least that makes two out of three.”

“We will be careful about it. And if anyone can do some media damage control, that’s Cat.”

“You’re not gonna convince me this time, Kara. It’s too dangerous!” She put her hands on her waist.

“Don’t you see, Alex?? I get the chance to help Carter and her get out of this and shut that man up!”

“Kara, we’re talking about one of the most important women..”

“People.”

“Whatever! She’s not a poor little thing that needs your charity.” Alex was pacing on Kara’s apartment.

“It’s not charity, Alex.” She sighed. “And.. you know, if she’ll have to pretend to be with me, that might... that might postpone her leaving.” 

Alex turned to face Kara and stared at her. “Is that the matter here, Kara? What is going on?”

“I’ve been explaining it to you exhaustively, Alex.”

“Have you? Because it seems like you’re not telling me everything. About how broken hearted you looked all weekend, and now you are ready to hop into this insanity with the woman who treated you like shit and didn’t know your name until yesterday.” She spilled.

“Obviously I did some complaining, but we’re way past that, Alex. You know we’re friends!” Kara’s voice didn’t show much certainty on that last statement.

“Is that what you really are? What you want? Or is it something else? Something more? Kara...”

“I don’t know where you’re going with this Alex...”

“I’ve been keeping my mouth shut, but the way you reacted to the fact that she’s leaving and how you’re so excited to play this act despite of all the ways this could damage you.... You almost sound like you’re in love with your boss!”

Kara looked shocked, then she laughed. “I... what? Alex.. what?” She kept laughing nervously, then she stopped. “What??”

“Oh, my God!” Alex ran her hands on her hair.

“Now you’re just seeing things.”

“Yes, Kara. I AM seeing them!” She emphasized.

“Stop freaking out, Alex. It’s... not that?” Kara winced.

“I really think you need to figure it out. Because if I’m right...this won’t end well for you.”

Alex took her jacket and went to the door. 

“Where are you going??” Kara whined.

“Leaving you to think.” She slammed the door.

Kara threw herself on the couch and embraced a cushion. She whispered to herself. “It’s just some silly little unrequited crush.” She laid down and used the cushion to cover her face.

At the penthouse, Cat and Carter had dinner in silence. He wanted to know if his mom had turned him in yet. But he was still embarrassed, so he didn't dare to ask. 

When Cat was on her bed, she couldn't help but feel conflicted. She was hoping Kara wouldn't get back on her word, she was excited to play couple. But she knew she shouldn't. She shouldn't allow Kara to put herself to this only so she'd get a taste of being loved by the hero. This wouldn't end well to her at all. She had a thousand reasons to no let this happen. Oh, but she wanted it so much. Maybe it wouldn't do too much harm. 

She'd have to worry about not exposing Kara too much tough. If they got a good take on her face, it wouldn't take long for people to start pinpointing all the similarities to National City's hero. 

"It's a wonder everybody doesn't know it yet." She smiled. 

And that night, she slept well. 

The next day, she almost couldn't wait for lunch. How could Kara do all this to her? She made her feel like a teenager. 

5 floors down, Kara was working on an article when her phone beeped.

‘Please tell me I’ve put some sense in you.’

‘Sorry XD.’ She could almost hear Alex groaning at her answer.

Kara looked at the clock urging time to pass.

Suddenly, her ears picked up sirens. She changed and flew towards their sound, almost feeling relieved. A small distraction would help with her anxiety. She only hoped no one got hurt.

Cat saw Supergirl flying away and groaned. “Ugh. This better not ruin our date! Our lunch!” ‘Date? Where did that come from?’ Cat turned to her TV’s. Soon enough CatCo would be covering whatever it was.

A fuel tank truck had lost control and turned over on that same bridge Kara did some damage with the plane Alex was in. Kara did a quick assessment of the scene. As the truck turned over, it hit some cars that were on the verge of falling in the water. The risk of explosion was iminent and the driver was stil trapped in the wreckage.

Cat could see the images from CatCo’s helicopter. 

“What a mess! But the girl of steel will be done with it soon.” She turned her chair so she could watch the whole rescue.

First priority was the falling cars. Quickly, Kara flew and pushed them back to safety. As soon as she was done with them, rescuers came to evacuate them. 

“Thank you, Supergirl!” 

She smiled and then turned her attention to the truck’s driver. The firemen were struggling to try and get him out of the wreckage. Supergirl cooled the truck down a bit and opened space enough so the firemen could get him out. 

“Where should I take this to?”

“There’s a broad space on the main police station, we’ll let them know you’re taking it already, they’ll empty it there.”

“Alright, sir.”

As Kara prepared herself to lift the truck, a fireman approached her.

“Supergirl, thank you so much. Without you, we’d take the whole day for this.”

Kara gave him her best smile. “I’m always glad to help.”

In her office, Cat was still watching the News. She saw Kara fly the truck away and imagined she’d be back soon enough.

Kara flew back to CatCo, fixed herself up, and checked on her watch. She sighed. ‘I’m sure Cat won’t mind if we have lunch a little earlier today.’

She left to Noonan’s. 

30 minutes later, Kara was entering Cat’s room. “Miss Grant?”

Cat tried not to show her enthusiasm. “Kara! Come on in.”

They went to the balcony.

“Did you come to your senses and regret it yet?”

Kara laughed. “I did not. I told you my answer wouldn’t change.”

“Are you sure, Kara?”

“Positive.”

They served themselves.

“Did you talk to someone about this?”

“I did.” She said and winced.

“Should I expect your sister banging on my door?”

Kara smiled. “I told her not to, but yes you should.”

“I can handle Scully.” She put one hand on her hip and smiled. “I could never thank you enough.”

Kara waved her hand in dismissal. “So... how are we going to do this?”

“Well. I think one date will be fine. We invite them to dinner. Not on my house, I will not receive that man on my house. But I have a friend who wouldn’t mind keeping the restaurant private for us and his mouth silent.”

“That’s great.”

“We need to agree on a story. They might ask.”

“Hmm..” Kara fidgeted with her glasses. “Well. We’ve been working for some time together, we can.. we can say that..hmm.. you know..”

“Kara, there’s no need to be nervous.”

“We can say we got close after working late so many times, and ended up knowing each other better. Also, the fact that Carter likes me helped. We felt mutual attraction, that became something else." She cleared her throat. "And when we finally gave in to each other...” Kara blushed. 

“Who asked who out?”

“I did.” Kara said with confidence.

Cat smirked at her. “Really, Kiera? Brazen, I like that.”

“Well, it had to be me, Miss Grant.”

“Cat. Call me Cat. We’re about to date, Kara, for God's sake."

Kara blushed.

“Do tell me though. Why did it have to be you?”

“Because you wouldn’t do it. Our relationship has an ethical dilemma. You couldn’t be the one to bring it up, you’re my boss. And I know you wouldn’t abuse your power on me.” Kara blushed again. “Or anyone else, I mean.”

“Good point.” Cat smiled.

She could so get used to Cat smiling at her like that.

“So..hmm.. I asked you out.”

“I said yes. And on the next day I notified HR. Since then I haven’t been the one to decide anything about your career and CatCo. And that’s why you got promoted.”

“Why wouldn’t you promote me?”

“Because even though I knew you were too good for your position and deserved that promotion ages ago, I didn’t want to let you go.”

Kara looked down and smiled. “Good one.”

Cat got scared with how real that conversation had become and focused on her lunch.

Kara noticed the change. “So... we’ve been together since my promotion.”

“Yes.” She resumed to answer that.

“And we have been very private about it.”

“Yes. I think we’re covered. Now, about how we’ll behave with each other. There’s no need for many affections, I’ve never been a fan of big public displays.”

“Sure.”

“But we might hold hands, call each other sweet names. Don’t you dare call me anything millennial though.”

Kara laughed. “Alright.”

“Also, we’ll sit close to each other. We need to... “ She inhalled. “Look close, look comfortable around each other.”

“Alright.”

“Why don’t you have dinner with Carter and I tonight? We have to fill him in. And we can discuss things more comfortably.”

“Seven?”

“Seven it is!”

Kara smiled and stood up. “I’ll be there.” She was walking out.

“Kara? Thank you again.”

Again, she could get used to this side of Cat.


	6. Chapter 6

Carter was studying on his bedroom when he heard his mom calling for him. He rushed to the kitchen. 

"Is din.." 

"No running in the house, Carter." 

"Sorry, mom. Is dinner ready?" 

"Almost. Could you please set the table up for us?" 

"Sure." 

She gave him three plates. 

"Wait, who's coming over?" 

"Kara is." 

"Really?" His eyes lighted up. "Good. I miss her, and we can play a little bit, right?" 

He took the plates to the table. 

"Wait.. does this mean you're dating?" He smirked.

Cat put a hand on her hip and squinted at him.

"No, Carter! Kara's been here before. It does mean, though, that we've decided to help you out with your dad." 

"Oh my God! Yes. Mom, that's awesome. I knew Kara would do it." 

"Not that it is the right thing to do." 

"It wasn't right for him to be saying or even thinking those things about you either." He pouted. 

 

"Well, I can't argue with that."

She dried her hands.

"Still, I'm not giving you a good example, but I want you to remember our talk about lying." 

"I promise." 

"Now, Kara will be here soon. Get this ready and I'm going to clean up."

Cat went to her bedroom to freshen up while Carter finished setting the table up. 

Not longer later, Kara arrived. Cat moved to open the door, but Carter beat her to it.

"Hey, Kara!" 

"Buddy!" 

Cat arrived there in time to see them hugging each other even before Kara walked in. That scene pulled at her heart. She couldn't help her smile.

"Carter, dear, why don't you let Kara in?" 

Kara smiled at her and released Carter.

"Good evening, Miss Grant." 

"You're at my home, Kara. You can call me Cat here or wherever we're alone."

She smiled shyly and put her purse and coat on the couch.

"Mom told me that you'll help. Thanks, Kara." He gave her a big smile. "I'm sorry I got you in this confusion."

"It's fine.. I mean, it's not fine that you lied."

Cat hummed approving.

"But I understand how badly he hurt you, you were right to stand up for your mom."

"Man, he'll be so jealous when he see you two together. You two make an amazing couple!"

Kara searched for Cat's eyes, but she was avoiding looking at her right now.

"And Kara, you're so much cooler than Linda, much more beautiful too."

Kara blushed and touched her glasses. "I.. I'm sure Linda is.. hmmm.. thanks." 

He smirked at Kara's clumsiness. Cat smiled.

"Come on. Let's eat before it gets cold." Cat called them.

"Hmm. It smells delicious, Miss.... Cat." 

When Kara got her first taste, she moaned.

"Hmm.." She swallowed. "This is amazing!" 

"Thank you, Kara."

Carter smiled at his mom.

It was so good, Kara finished it before everyone else.

"Cat, this was so good. I didn't know you were such a good cooker!" 

"I do have a son to feed. And I enjoy preparing our meal."

"Thank you for inviting me."

"It's the least I could do. And it's our pleasure to receive you. Now, drop the formalities and go get you some more."

Kara certainly wanted more, but she felt self conscious. "Oh, no. It really is amazing, but I'm..."

"Kara, if I learned anything about you, it's your appetite. If we're going to feed you, we might as well do it properly."

Kara blushed. Carter laughed. 

"Thank you." She stood up and got some more food. 

"So, Carter, we've agreed on a background story we wanted to fill you in. Knowing your dad, he'll be making all kind of questions to try and catch us. Therefore, it is important that we be on the same page about Kara and I's relationship." Again, it felt so good to say that, almost as if it was true.

"Okay. What's your story?"

"Kara and I got close due to all the time working directly together. She's one of the people who know me the best, which makes it easy for us to be around each other."

Kara nodded.

"Kara was the one to ask me out on one of those late nights working. We let HR know about the change in our relationship immediately, since then I'm not responsible for her future at CatCo. And that's why she got promoted, because she deserved it long ago and so she wouldn't work directly to me."

"That is so believable!" Carter was amazed. 'Why can't it be true?' "What about us moving away?"

Cat looked confused. Kara got very interested in that answer.

"He's going to ask, mom, how you two will deal with the distance. Maybe we should postpone it."

Kara felt enthusiastic.

"Carter...." Cat's tone was warning. 

He looked down, sad. "I still don't understand why we have to go anyway."

Cat sighed. "We've talked about it."

Kara looked down too.

"But..." 

"Carter, that's a conversation for another time."

"Okay." He looked down again and Kara felt sorry for him.

"Why don't you show Kara your games while I clean the kitchen."

"Oh no, miss... Cat." Kara stood up already collecting the plates. "I'm gonna help you here."

"Absolutely not." Cat took the plates from Kara's hand. "You're our guest. I'll be done with it soon. Besides, Carter is excited to show you his games. And then we can finish our conversation."

"Come on, Kara." He took her hand. "I got this new video game, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Oh, you can try!" 

Cat was left alone in the kitchen. She could hear them teasing each other and giggling. That made her anxious to finish the dishes already, so she could join them. She took a deep breath. It felt so.... natural the three of them together. As if that was just their daily routine. She didn't want it to end. She sighed.

Cat tiptoed to the living room. They were so focused on the game, she could tell not even Kara had heard her coming. It was good to know that. That Kara was comfortable enough around them to let her guard down.

Cat watched as Carter won, mocked her and Kara shoved his shoulder.

"Noooooo."

He laughed. 

"Really, Kiera!" 

They finally noticed Cat, with her hands on her hips. "Something you're not so good at, hmm?" 

"Mom, Kara sucks!" 

"Come on! It's not like I own a video game to practice." 

"This is my first time playing this one too. That's no excuse." He was about to restart it.

"Baby, why don't you go finish your homework now."

"Mom!" He protested. "But Kara is here!" 

"Exactly. And we've got a few more things to discuss about dinner with your dad."

"Okay. But you have to promise you'll come back!" He looked at Kara.

Kara looked at Cat. " If that's okay." 

Cat nodded.

"I promise, buddy."

"Soon. Before we move." He said sadly and hugged Kara. "Goodnight, Kara." 

"Night, Carter." 

Cat put a hand on Carter's shoulder.

"I'll be back soon." 

Kara nodded, turned off the video game and organized the living room.

Carter went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and put on pyjamas. 

"Sorry about bringing up our moving."

Cat heard him as she fixed his bed. 

"It's okay."

He walked to her and hugged her.

"Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, baby." She kissed his head. "Sleep well."

He laid down and she pulled his blanket. 

"Can I offer you anything to drink?" Cat was back and getting herself some wine.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Are you sure? Some wine could help you with the talk we're about to have, darling."

She said 'darling' with a romantic tone, showing Kara that was the nickname she'd use with her.

Kara blushed.

Cat smirked and sipped her red wine. Then she put her glass on the coffee table and sat on the couch, close to Kara.

Kara blushed again with the proximity. She touched her glasses.

"That's what I was talking about, Kara! You can't blush everytime I get close to you." 

"Right." She rubbed her hands on her pants, nervously. "I'll.. do better."

"Try to be comfortable. I won't do anything you don't agree to. There's no need to be scared or ashamed."

"I'm not... Not scared. It's just..."

Cat looked around, making sure they were alone. Then she moved a little bit closer and put one hand over Kara's. 

"Is this okay?"

"Ye-yes."

"You still look like you're afraid of me." Cat stared into her eyes. 

Kara stared back and got lost on those green eyes. Cat had only gotten a little closer to her and her whole body was already responding to it. It was like a magnet.

"I'm not. I just.. I worry I'll cross.. some boundaries."

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm the one who asked you this. Let me worry, okay? Talk to me. Let me know if I overstep."

"I will."

Cat tightened the hold on her hand. Then, Kara intertwined their fingers. 

Being so close to Cat, touching her, feeling her scent.... Kara's senses were clouded. Cat was everything she could feel.

She leaned, brushing a strand of hair away from Cat's face. For a second, Cat closed her eyes and leaned on the touch. She had to hold back to kissing Kara's palm. Kara glanced at her lips. Cat opened her eyes, and their eyes met again. 

"You're so beautiful, Cat." 

Cat couldn't bring herself to speak. 

Kara caressed her face, moving her hand down to her neck. She wanted nothing more than to pull Cat and kiss her senseless. She wetted her lips. Cat noticed Kara's tongue. Her whole body warmed up at that sight, she could feel the heat pooling down her belly already.

"That's..." Her voice was hoarse. " That's way better." 'Pull away, Cat. Pull away.' She kept telling herself. 

It took some time for her body to respond. She pulled away, almost dragging Kara with her, she did not want to let go. 

Cat stood up and turned away from Kara. Kara stood up right behind up feeling the urge to touch her again. She missed the contact instantly. She had never wanted to kiss Cat that badly. 

Cat kept her back to Kara and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She couldn't believe she was mere seconds away from taking Kara in her arms and kissing her passionately. She couldn't look at her quite yet. 

"Cat? Did I..."

"Oh, no dear." Cat finally looked at her. "You did just what I asked." She forced a smile.

Kara noticed Cat's heart was beating as fast as hers. 

'Why? Did I upset her? She couldn't possibly want this too.'

Cat noticed Kara was analysing her. 'Oh my God, how am I going to do this if she can notice the reactions of my body. She's probably freaking out now.' 

Cat cleared her throat. 

"It's late. I'm going to ask the driver.."

"It's not necessary." She took her purse and coat. 

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Thank you for dinner."

"Thank you for coming." Cat smiled. 

Kara hugged her. Before Cat could think about it, her arms were already holding the girl tight. Kara was taller, so her face was almost buried on the hero's neck. She parted her lips, wanting to plant a kiss there. Kara felt her breath on her neck. Cat had barely touched her, but she was throbbing. 

It took all her super strength to let Cat go. Their faces were so close, a small move and she could kiss Cat's lips.

"Good night, Cat."

"Good night, Kara."

They shared a smile.

Kara walked out feeling as if her legs couldn't take her home. 'Ooh, I will not survive this dinner.'

Cat sat back on the couch and gulped down her wine. 'I knew this wasn't a good idea. Why am I doing this myself?' She sank on the couch and closed her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting. :)

The next day, Kara and Cat were both eager to see each other again, but none of them had a reason to do so. 

"Miss Tessmacher." Cat yelled. 

"Yes, Miss Grant." 

"Call June." 

"Right away." She ran back to her desk. A few moments later, she announced. "Miss Grant, June is on the line." 

Cat took the phone. "June, dear." 

"Cat! It's been some time. What can I do for you?" 

"I know it's short notice, but could you maybe make me a reservation for this Friday night? I'd like to book an entire room of your restaurant." 

"Hmmmm. Someone special I see... We do have a lot to catch up." 

"Sort of." Cat smiled. "Actually, I'm having dinner with Kara, my son, my ex husband and his underage wife." She rolled her eyes. "And it's of our interest to keep it private." 

"A family dinner! Kara, your assistant?" 

"She's been promoted." 

"So it is her. Oh, you two are together? Oh, finally, Cat. I remember meeting her, she is certainly something! And I didn't say it at the time, but I noticed how in sync you two were and how you were actually comfortable around her, not just barely tolerating the girl. What took you so long? That's why you want privacy. I suppose you're trying to keep your relationship for yourselves a little longer. That's a good idea. I can arrange it for you." 

Cat was a little dumbstruck that June had so easily assumed they were together. More than that, she had been expecting it and didn't show any sign of judgement at all. 

"Well, yes. I'm glad you understand." She said, still surprised. 

"I'm happy for you! Kara seems to be such a great girl, I remember talking briefly to her. And don't worry, it is short notice, but that's what friends are for, right? Consider your reservation done, and I'll choose the most trusting of our staff to put at your service. 

"June, I couldn't thank you enough." 

"Just make sure to get time for your old friend. I want to hear everything about you and Kara." 

Cat laughed. "You will. See you on Friday." 

June laughed too. "Bye, Cat." 

Cat hang up and prepared to leave. 

"Miss Tessmacher!" 

The girl was surprised to see Cat standing right in front of her desk. "Yes, Miss.." She stood up. 

"Call my ex husband and tell him we have a dinner reservation this Friday night on Carbone." 

"Yes, Miss Grant." She said to Cat's back.

Eve wanted to ask where she was going but she knew better than that. She revised Cat's schedule and found no reason for Cat to leave.

An hour after, Kara went to that floor bringing coffee to Winn and James. She walked to Winn's desk with her eyes actually looking for Cat. 

"Where's C.. Miss Grant?" 

"Is that for us?" James asked.

"Yep." She smiled and handed them their cups.

"Thanks. And hmm.. I don't know. She left earlier." Winn answered.

Kara frowned and turned to Eve. 

"Eve has no idea where she went either." Winn shrugged.

Eve heard them. "Whatever it is, it want in her agenda. Maybe it's something too personal and she didn't want me to know.'

Kara was disappointed she wasn't going to see Cat. 

"Maybe it's one of her flings." James mocked, a broad smile on his face.

Kara huffed. "That's ridiculous. Miss Grant wouldn't just leave during work day to meet.. a fling." Kara got upset. "I'm gonna go back before Snapper finds another reason to fire me." She walked away before they could say anything else.

On her way down, she received a text. 

'Kara, meet me on my office after everyone leaves.' 

She smiled.

'I will. :)' 

So they would see each other a after all. 

The day dragged itself; or at least Kara thought so. That was how she felt. Whenever she was with Cat, time flew by. Whenever she was eager to meet her, on the other hand, time never passed by. She could barely imagine how her days would be when she wouldn't have no perspective of seeing Cat at all.

She waited until the building was almost empty to go. 

When she got there, Cat was so focused on the layouts that she didn't hear Kara. 

"Cat?" 

"Kara." She looked at her and removed her glasses, standing up. 

"I'm glad you could come." 

"Sure." She smiled. 

And yet, now that Kara was there, the moment she had expected all day, she got insecure. "Sorry, I didn't stop to think if you'd have something else to be doing right now. It's not work time, after all and I never told you what I wanted to discuss. You could have said no, you know that." 

"I do. And I don't have elsewhere to be. It's fine." 

"Good. I wanted to tell you that June booked us for this Friday night. We're going to have a room for us only." 

"Really? It's so nice of her to pull this off with such short notice. She's a good friend." 

"She is. I didn't tell her about our arrangement or about our fake relationship. But she didn't seem surprised at all that you'd be joining what she called a family dinner." 

Kara smiled and looked at her feet, embarrassed. 

"Anyway. I asked you to come because I wanted to give you this." 

She took a box and handed it to Kara. 

"Oh... Cat. What is this?" Kara sat on the couch. She opened the box to see a classy blue dress. "Wow. It's.. it's beautiful. Wait.. is it for.. for me?" 

"Of course." 

"Cat. No. I mean, it's.. so beautiful, but probably so expensive too. I can't afford it." 

"But I'm giving it to you, Kara." 

"I... I can't accept it." 

"Did you not like it?" 

"I did. But it's just too much money to spend on me." 

"It's nothing for me. You deserve it." Cat waved her hand. "I'd like you to use it on our dinner." 

"Oh. Yeah, my clothes.. you'd probably be embarrassed if I used my.." 

"No. It's true I don't agree to your outfit choices when you could look so much more..." She wandered. "But I'd never be embarrassed of you, Kara." 

Kara gave her a small smile. 

"Thank you, Cat. And thank you for this dress. It's amazing!" 

"It'll be amazing on you! Blue is your color, after all." 

Kara's eyes widened a little, but she thought it was probably just a coincidence. 

Before she could try to say anything, Cat did.

"Why won't you go try it on? My bathroom is large enough. I'm pretty sure it'll fit you just fine, but it doesn't hurt to check."

"I'll be back in a minute." 

Kara took the dress to the bathroom and closed the door. 

Cat sat on her couch trying not to think of Kara stripping so close to her. 

Kara held the dress almost reverently, afraid she could ruin it, it felt so soft against her hands.

It felt kind of weird to remove her clothes knowing Cat was just a door away. Luckily, she had entered the bathroom with her purse, so she had a place to hide the suit.

That thought made her blush. Cat said blue was her color. Could she know? She thought so, Cat was so observant. She wouldn't mind Cat knowing. Of course, she had been threatened of being fired, but she knew that was past, she didn't think Cat would do it again. Also, it would be so much easier if Cat knew, she always gave her such great advices, as Kara or Supergirl. There was no doubt Cat was also responsible for Supergirl's success. She deserved to know. Alex would kill her though, she didn't trust the media mogul. Besides, if Cat ever took Supergirl to be more important than Kara Danvers, Kara would never get over it. 

She sighed. She was almost completely dressed now. But she just couldn't reach the zipper on her back. 

"So much for a superhero." She mumbled. 

She tried a little longer, but now she was only giving the dress crinkles. 

She threw her head back. 'I can't believe I'm gonna have to ask her help, this is so embarrassing.' 

"Hmm, Cat?" 

"Everything alright?" 

"Yes, I just. Well, I need your help with the zipper." 

Cat laughed. "Of course. I'm coming in." 

Kara took a deep breath.  She didn't look, but she heard Cat coming closer and opening the door. 

"Some outfits are harder than we imagine." 

Cat closed the distance between them. Suddenly, she couldn't take her eyes off of Kara's back. 

She swallowed hard. "Excuse me." 

Kara nodded, trying not to react to her touch. 

Cat reached to her. She wasn't strong enough to keep her hands on the fabric only. She needed to feel how soft that invulnerable skin was. 

When she touched Kara's back, she felt her mouth watering. Kara didn't say anything, but Cat realized she leaned on the touch. Cat looked at the mirror in front of them and found Kara's eyes watching her. 

That time she was the one to blush. Kara made Cat Grant blush. Cat focused back on the zipper and pulled it up. 

"There you go." 

"Thanks." Kara turned to her. " So..? How do I look?" 

"Breathtaking!" Cat managed not to show how affected she was. "I knew it'd be just perfect on you." 

Kara blushed, looking down at the dress. 

"Did you like it?" 

"I loved it! Really Cat, thank you. " 

Cat got closer to her and loosen Kara's hair.   
She was so close, Kara could just kiss her right that. 

"You're so beautiful, Kara." She whispered. 'You shouldn't hide yourself." 

Kara could barely understand her. All she could feel was Cat all around her again. She just couldn't take her eyes off of Cat. The fact that she could hear Cat's heart so fast wasn't helping her at all. 

Cat reached to her glasses. When she was about to touch them, Kara touched her arm. 

"Cat.." 

"I'm sorry." Cat looked so disappointed, Kara winced. 

She turned to leave. 

"No, wait." 

Kara touched her arm again, so Cat would turn to her. "I.." 

Suddenly, Kara tilted her head and frowned. 

"We're not alone!" 

As she said that, she immediately moved to step in front of Cat, shielding her.

Cat watched astonished. It was like watching the exact moment Kara became Supergirl. The strong tone is voice, the sharp look, how she moved to protect her.

Kara moved to walk out of the bathroom. Cat held her arm, wanting to keep her close, as if she could protect her somehow. 

"Stay here. Just let me check this."

Cat nodded.

Kara walked carefully. She didn't want to drawn attention yet, after all she wasn't dressed as supergirl at all.

She could hear him coming closer to them. 

'Shit.'

She could already see the light coming.

"Who is there? Who are you?" A man came up holding a flashlight.

Kara breathed relieved when she recognized one of the security guards. Cat realized the change in her stance.

"Oh." He touched his cap. "Kara, it's you." He laughed. "And you Miss Grant."

Cat approached Kara. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were still here. I came to check because I could see the lights on. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Jerry." Kara smiled.

"Kara.. wow.. you look... Amazing."

Kara touched her glasses nervously. Cat was glaring at the man, what he would have noticed if he wasn't staring at Kara.

"That dress.. wow. You look..." He kept checking her out, head to toes.

"I think you're done here, Larry!" Cat said in her snarkiest tone, walking past Kara. "Or are you done with CatCo at all?" He put her hands on her hips, glaring the man down. 

"I... I'm a... I'm on my way, Miss Grant. Good night." He practically ran out of there.

"Miss... Cat, there was no need to threaten his job."

She turned to face Kara, who shrank when she noticed Cat's anger.

"That man was basically stripping you with his yes, Kara!!!" She almost shouted. "I should have him fired by the morning." She paced. 

"No, Cat. Really. I did feel uncomfortable, but please, I'd feel even worse if he lost his job due to me."

"Excuse me?? Was it he or was it you harassing another employee??"

You're right, sorry. He was totally wrong, but let's just.. no fire him yet. I'll let you know if he ever make me uncomfortable again."

Cat squinted her eyes.

"You're too good." She shook her head. "I'll do what you're asking me. But I'm not waiting on your word about this. If I see that man even glance your way ever again... - she hit her hand on the table and said the next words slowly- He. Is. Fired!"

Kara looked down and smiled. "Okay. I'm gonna change back. If I.. hmm.. if I need your help..."

"Just say it."

Kara walked in the bathroom again and Cat almost prayed she wouldn't be able to unzip the dress by herself. Unfortunately, though, a few minutes later Kara came out fully dressed as the cute and innocent Kara Danvers. 

Cat mentally scolded herself to be preying at the girl not very differently from the security guard. At least she thought that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one. I have the sense the original one was better, I was going to post it last night. But something happened with my notebook and I lost a lot of it. I had to rewrite it today after 12 hours of driving, so.. many mistakes should be expected. ):

Friday finally came. Carter was eager to see his dad's face. Cat was a little bit nervous. Not about David, about being too close to Kara. And Kara felt like she would die.

"Ooh, Alex!" She came out of her bathroom, covered in her towel, with her hair wet. "What did I have on my mind?" She was freaking out. 

Alex facepalmed. "Kara, I tried to talk you out of this, to put some sense in your head, but do you ever listen to me though?" 

Kara sat on her bed, taking deep breaths. 

"It's not that, I still want to do this. It's just..." She sighed. "Please don't kill me?"

"What is it?" Alex raised one eyebrow.

"You were right, okay? I feel something for her." She almost whispered and looked at her sister, almost crying. "Please, don't say anything bad right now. I know the thousand reasons why I shouldn't feel this way about her. But I just.. do." 

Alex calmed herself and held back pretty much everything on her head, that was not what her sister needed right now. 

"What exactly? Is it a crush? An attraction?" 

"Definitely an attraction. But it's so much more than that... I.. Alex, I think I'm in love with her." 

Alex swallowed and closed her eyes for an instant. She feared that.

"I don't think, I know I am. And being around her, this close to her, it's making it harder to shut it down, even though I'm sure I don't stand a chance." 

Kara wanted to tell Alex about the moment they shared when they talked about being comfortable around each other, or the zipper episode, but she blushed just to remember them.

"Are you?" 

"What? 

"Sure you don't stand a chance?"

"Yeah. I mean, of course." 

"I wouldn't be so sure. I don't want to lead you on here, and believe me... I don't like this, but there might be a reason why she's doing this, why she's so comfortable to do this with you." 

"I told you. We're friends, she trusts me." 

"Are you sure that's all?" 

"She's leaving Alex!" Kara looked down. "I can't forget that." She mumbled. 

Alex sighed, trying to understand it all. "I don't know, but... If she's leaving, then why not tell her the truth?" 

"Are you seriously encouraging me to chase her?" 

"I don't think she's the best for you, okay? But who am I to decide anything? You've lost too much already. If you feel that way about her, you should try." 

"I'll just embarrass myself." She mumbled.

"If she's leaving, at least you won't have to face her. Since you're friends, she won't fire you for being sincere." 

Kara looked at Alex. 

"You should give yourself more credit. I don't know Cat that much, but I know you! You could definitely win her heart." 

Kara looked away, trying not to get her hopes high. "What if Supergirl is needed tonight?" 

"We'll try to deal with whatever comes up. If we need you, at least we'll buy you some time." 

"Okay." Kara looked pensive. "What about putting Carter and her at risk though? If I get that close to them..."

"Kara, Cat is already linked to Supergirl, and Carter by extension. That ship has sailed." 

Kara winced. "I could never forgive myself if.."

"You can protect them! Also, we don't even know if you guys will work this out yet. One step at a time. If you two get together, we'll deal with the consequences." 

"Are you really my sister?" Kara teased.

They laughed. 

"I want you to be happy. You deserve a love life. And one without secrets. I'm here to help you." She held Kara's hand.

"Thank you, Alex. And.. hmm.. since you mentioned a love life without secrets... I think she knows."

Alex frowned and had to hold her tongue back again. "Go get this dress on. I'm dying to see it on you. I'll be waiting on the couch." 

A few moments later, Kara came in the dress. 

"So?" 

"Kara! You look amazing. I've never seen you so beautiful. The color really makes your eyes stand out. Wow. The ex-husband won't even know what hit him! I don't think National City is ready to see you and Cat together." 

Kara laughed. "Don't be silly. Now come help me get ready." 

Alex fixed Kara's hair and did a nice make up. 

"It's a shame that you can't leave the glasses." 

"It's fine." Kara put them on. "They make me feel safe. I need that tonight." She laughed. 

"Kara, you're so beautiful." Alex semi hugged her. 

"Alex, don't get emotive." Kara laughed. 

Then they heard a knock on her door. 

"Are you..." 

"Oh, my God... Cat's here. Am I late? What time is it? Why is she at my door?" She whispered nervously. 

"You're not late. Maybe she just decided to come over instead of waiting you in the car. There's no reason to freak out." 

"Alex, my apartment is a mess!" 

"Do you really think she'll notice that when you look like this?" 

"Oh Rao, let me open to her. She doesn't like to wait." 

"Oh, no." Alex touched her arm. "Please give me this joy." 

Alex walked to the door and opened it. 

"Miss Grant. Carter." She gave Cat a pointed look, but smiled at the boy. 

"Hey, Alex." Carter smiled back. 

"Agent Danvers." Cat nodded. 

"Come on in, let's sit. Kara will be here on a second." 

They walked in and sat on the couch. Both were looking around trying to take in everything about the apartment. 'It's all Kara.' Cat thought.

"Can I offer you anything?" 

"No, thanks." Carter answered.

"I'm about to have dinner with my ex-husband, I don't think your sister has something strong enough for that." 

"Don't underestimate my taste, Miss Grant." Alex smirked. 

They arrived earlier than the time they had agreed on, but Cat just couldn't wait anymore to see Kara on that dress again.

"I'm ready." Kara announced walking to the living room. 

Both Cat and Carter stood up. 

"Kara, wow!" Carter smiled. 

Alex looked at Cat, waiting for what she'd say and what she found was the Queen of All Media staring at her sister speechless. 

A few seconds later, Cat blinked a couple of times, as if she was coming back to Earth, and smiled. 

"I.. " She cleared her throat. "I knew you'd look perfect." 

Kara blushed and looked down. Cat literally had no words. 

'Hm... That's interesting.' Alex thought. 

Cat was still staring, and Kara at her. Alex had to break the silence. 

"Aren't you going to be late?" She smirked at Cat.

"Yes. We should go." Cat seemed to have found her tongue, realizing she had been caught by Alex.

Kara walked past Cat to take her purse. Cat lifted her hand to put it at Kara's lower back, but pulled it back. Alex noticed that and smirked again. 

"Alex, if you don't wait for me here..." 

"I'll lock it. Don't worry. Just go and enjoy." 

She had a few things she'd like to say to Cat about that insanity. But after the talk they had, she decided to give Kara a break... For now. 

In the car, Carter made sure to let them sit side to side. Both women were inebriated on each other. 

"You look breathtaking, Cat." Kara whispered, almost to her ear. "You always do." 

Cat took her hand and squeezed it. When Kara felt Cat was about to pull her hand back, she gathered her courage and intertwined their fingers again. Cat looked at her and Kara smiled. They decided to let their hands like that. Carter saw their hands linked and smiled. 

When they arrived, the driver opened the door to Cat and Cat gave Kara her hand to help her out.

June was in front of the restaurant waiting for them. 

"Cat!" They hugged. "It's so good to see you." 

"Thank you again, June, for helping us." 

"It is not a problem. Kara, dear, you look spectacular!"

"Thank you, Miss.." 

"Oh, just call me June. Come on in, your guests are already waiting for you." 

Cat rolled her eyes hating that she'd have to meet David. They started walking, but she stopped and took Kara's hand again. 

"Are you ready? Are you sure? We can leave right now if you want to." 

Kara squeezed her hand. "Let's go, love." 

Cat wanted to roll her eyes, but she smiled. "Really, darling?" 

Kara laughed. They walked again to join Carter. 

David and Linda heard them coming and stood up. 

"Hey, man!" He greeted Carter first, hugging him. Then he looked at the couple holding hands. 

"Cat, Kara." He said, but Cat noticed his eyes were all to Kara, checking her out. She felt her anger rising. 

"David." It was all Cat said before walking to greet Linda. 

Kara extended her hand. "Hello, David." 

He shook her hand. "Nice to see you again, Kara." He lied. "You look magnificent." Now, that wasn't a lie at all.

"Indeed she does." Linda came and put her hand on her husband's shoulders, insecure enough not to like that scene. She faked a smile. "Nice to meet you, Kara." 

"The pleasure is all mine." She smiled, then walked past them to pull a chair to Cat. 

"That wasn't necessary, darling." Cat smiled at her.

Kara smiled back and sat by her side. Carter sat at Kara's side. David and Linda sat too, watching them closely.

Cat placed a hand on Kara's thigh and Kara held it there, feeling her body get warm just by that. 

"Thank you for coming. I'm sure you understand the reason of this meeting, Kara. As Carter's parents, we like to be acquainted to whom he's been in touch with." 

Cat wanted to buff, but kept quiet. 

"Of course, David. We agree on everything that is best for Carter. I'm sorry we didn't come clean about our relationship before. I guess it was because everything happened so naturally..." She looked at Cat and smiled. " Carter and I are friends since I was just Cat's assistant. We already had a good relationship before his mom and I became partners." 

Cat was beyond proud to hear Kara's speech. 

"I understand. I was surprised to hear about you two though." 

"I can imagine." Kara said. "I was surprised too." She laughed.

The waiter came with the menu. 

"I'm gonna need your help with this." Kara whispered. 

"It's okay. I know exactly what you'll love from here. It's.." 

"I trust you." Kara smiled. 

David was looking at them and squinting. 

"We'd like three of this one here please." 

Everyone widened their eyes. 

"Cat..." Kara whispered embarassed.

Cat smiled at her and said on her ear. "Half for me, two and a half for you." She kissed her cheek. 

Kara felt her entire body shaking, but didn't let it show. As Cat pulled away from her, all she wanted was to simply turn her head and capture those lips. 

"Thanks." She looked at Cat's lips. 

"So, how did you two start dating?" Linda asked. 

Cat smiled at her. "Oh, so many late nights working, eventually we got close. Kara knows me better than anyone else, except for Carter of course." Cat looked at Kara, smiling. "We kept denying it, I tried to push her away, until one day she got the courage to ask me out." 

"What?" David almost yelled. "You asked her out?" 

"I did." Kara blushed. "I had to take the risk." She looked at Cat again, smiling too. "She is worth it."

To anyone on that table it really was a couple in love. 

"That's so cute." Linda said. 

David swallowed his anger down. "I can imagine what that must have looked like at your company." 

"HR has taken responsibility of Kara's career since then." 

"After you promoted her." He smirked and sipped his wine. 

Kara could feel herself getting angry already.

"Not that we owe you explanations..." She said in a polite tone. "But no. Kara deserved that promotion long ago. It was me who wasn't ready to let go of her, and I chose not to face my feelings about that." Everything about that was true. "HR thought it was better she didn't work directly for me anymore, since we'd be pursuing our relationship." She wished this last part was true too.

He had to swallow that answer. 

Carter decided to help. "Kara is really good to us, dad. Mom has been happier ever since Kara came to CatCo. She really is great at her job. Although, she was supposed to be mom's assistant only, she was always helping others in their own jobs and fixing mistakes even before mom knew about them. That's why she's so trustworthy. Also, I met her when I went to CatCo after school one day and we immediately clicked. Sure, it was part of the assistant's job to make me feel comfortable when I came to visit. But mom has had a thousand assistants before Kara, I could tell the difference." He smiled at her. "She wasn't just doing a job, she became friends with me." 

Kara smiled back at him and ran her hand on his hair. 

"I only have one complaint about her." He pouted. 

Cat and Kara frowned and looked at Carter. David was ready to smile. 

"She is a terrible opponent on video game. I mean..." He laughed. "It's no challenge at all." He laughed louder. 

"Carter!" Kara whined. 

Cat breathed relieved. David grimaced again. 

"It's not my fault! Ugh. How could you give me away like that. It's a matter of honour now. I'm buying a video game and the next time we play, sir, you will see." She poked him.

Carter laughed. "I hope so." 

Cat smiled and sipped her wine. 

"Even mom is better than you." 

Kara was shocked. "That is not true." 

"Don't underestimate me, darling." Cat gave her a wide smile. "I simply decided not to embarrass you any further by showing you that."

David was shocked to watch them like that. It wasn't what he was expecting at all. But he wasn't about to give up yet. 

Their food came and they ate in silence. David and Linda were exchanging looks, noticing how much Kara ate. 

When the waiter came back to take their empty plates, David cleaned his lips and decided to attack again.

"I just don't understand.. if you're so happy, why are you leaving National City then?" 

Cat stared at him and gritted her teeth. Kara did her best not to look devastated, but Carter looked down. 

"We are mature enough to survive a couple of miles away, David." She almost spat that. 

Kara squeezed her hand to calm her down. 

"Of course I'm going to miss her... " Cat and Kara stared at each other's eyes and there was so much in there. Kara could see so much emotion in those green eyes. "More than anything and anyone else." Kara intertwined their hands again. "It's not permanent." Cat had to look away from Kara. 

Kara swallowed down her own sadness. It wasn't usual for Cat to show her emotions like that, maybe she was just doing it so David would let them off the hook, but she felt like she needed to help.

"I'll be visiting them whenever possible." She turned to David. 

He snickered. "And how long do you think..."

"Dad!" Carter whined.

"If it comes to it, I'll go after them." She glared at him. 

Cat turned back to look at her. 

"What about your career?" Linda asked. 

"I'm sure I can be a reporter wherever they go. I can be a journalist anywhere. I always felt that CatCo was my home. But..." Kara turned her face and found Cat watching her. "It's been a long time now that I know it's not the company, it's you." Her eyes shone. 

Cat whispered. "Kara..." 'This can't be fake.'

Kara swallowed her emotions and turned back to Linda. "Cat's my home." 

Carter was smiling broadly. 

Cat was shaking, there was no way to hide that now. Even though she was used to hiding her feelings, it was just too much at the same time. Remembering she would leave soon and leave the love of her life behind. Having everything she wanted, but knowing it wasn't true. Hearing Kara say that.. it felt so real. She could see it in Kara's eyes. Was that real?It couldn't be. Kara didn't actually felt like that about her. Did she? Did she actually have a chance with Kara? Was she running away for nothing? She needed to know. Suddenly she was sure she could never leave without knowing if that was at least partially real. Kara was great at doing everything she asked her, but she wasn't that good at lying. 

Kara could hear Cat's heart beating too fast. "Are you okay, love?" She touched Cat's shoulder.

Cat looked at Kara, who was genuinely worried about her. She needed some time. 

"I am. If you just excuse me a minute." She meant to stand up, but June came to them.

"Is everything the best for you?" Her smile fell when she noticed Cat didn't seem very fine. She sensed the tension.

Kara was still staring at Cat, but no one had answered June yet.

"Yes, June. It's delightful." She did her best to give her a good smile. 

June was still worried about Cat. She saw Kara wanted to help her. She look at David and saw the man with a scowl. "Carter, love. Don't you wanna join me in the kitchen? My chef is ready to make any dessert you choose."

"Really? Thanks. Mom, can I go?" 

Cat seemed off. 

"Of course, sweetie." It was Kara who answered. She'd apologize for that later. 

Carter frowned, looking at Cat, but Kara whispered to him to go.

As soon as Carter left, Kara was ready to excuse themselves and take Cat to the restroom, when David threw his napkin on the table.

"Alright, cut the act you two." 

Kara was really annoyed that man would still irritate them when she felt Cat needed some time to recompose herself. Cat Grant never let her mask fall, Kara was beyond worried that she didn't seem well, and afraid she had been the one to cause that.

He stared at Kara. "How much is she paying you?" He smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kara answered him, clearly upset. "Now if you excuse us..."

"You don't really want us to believe you love - he mocked - her." He waved to Cat.

'Why isn't Cat saying anything to this jerk?' Kara thought.

Linda put a hand on his arm. "Baby.."

"No. They are playing with us here, didn't you notice it, Linda? I want to know what's in the game. Your promotion? Where do you intend to get at CatCo? Now that she'll leave the main chair, this will end as soon as she packs. You're a fool to think Cat here would ever care about anyone but herself. The age gap is the least...."

"Enough!" Kara gritted her teeth and said that with too much Supergirl on her tone.

Cat touched her arm. "Kara, he's not worth it." She swear she could see red in Kara's eyes. She used her thumb to rub it, trying to calm Kara down.

"I will not sit here and have you insult us as you wish. We came and did everything as you so rudely asked, but it's clear you never meant to meet me. All you wanted was to judge us and insult our relationship. Aren't you ashamed enough you had your son listen to your attrocities? What kind of man are you, David?"

He glared at her. "Who do you think..."

"Don't blame on others if you weren't smart enough to see the amazing woman you had by your side and lost her. No offense to you, Linda." She didn't even glance Linda's way. "Cat is an amazing woman, you failed to notice that and for that I feel so sorry for you. I love her. She loves me. Carter is more than okay with our relationship. We don't need anything else. We don't need you to like, accept or even respect it. But make no mistake, you will not mistreat Cat." She gritted her teeth again. "Ever. Again." She stood up, glaring at him. Cat could swear David was shrinking on his seat. "This meeting is over." She offered Cat her hand.

Cat took it and followed Kara to the restroom.

"Oh, Rao, oh, my God." Kara touched her hair, pacing in the restroom. "I am so sorry, Cat, I lost it and made a scene, I'm so sorry." 

There she was, nervous Kara Danvers again. All Supergirl's authority gone.

"Are you okay?" She turned back to Cat. "What happened there? I'm sorry I told Carter to go and then said all those things, I just couldn't take him anymore, I..."

"Kara, shush!" Cat put one finger on her lips. "Was any of that true?"

"I... what?" Kara furrowed her brows.

"All those things you said... was it all because I asked you to play this? Was anything of that true??"

"Cat..." Kara tried to turn away from her look, but Cat put her hands on her face.

"Please. I need to know."

Kara sighed and looked up, feeling some tears coming already. "Of course it was. I'm so sorry, I should never have said yes to this knowing how I felt about you, this was definitely not what you signed up for, I never meant to feel like this or to embarass you here tonight. Cat, I..."

Cat pulled her to a hug. "Oh, my beautiful idiotic girl." She smiled, holding Kara tight and feeling her scent. She pulled a way. "We have so much to talk about." She caressed her face. "Just.. not here."

Kara touched Cat's hand that was on her face. "You... wait, you..."

Cat was still smiling at her. Suddenly, she invaded Kara's personal space. They were so close, their faces mere inches from each other, they leaned. They could already feel their breaths and close their eyes, waiting for her lips to finally meet.

That was when Kara's phone rang. She wanted to ignore it, but Cat was already pulling away.

"No.." She couldn't hold her whine. 

Cat smiled. "I guess that's your cue."

They both turned to see the small tv that was in the restroom. It showed two matching huge aliens attacking National City.

"Are you kidding me?" She mumbled, barely audible. "Cat..." She reached for Cat's hand.

"It's okay, Kara. I know. I'll be waiting for you. Go."

"But..."

They heard the reporter on tv celebrate that Supergirl was already at the scene. 

"What??" Cat turned back to the tv, confused. "How..."

She looked at Kara and she seemed hurt. 'I can't believe after everything...' Cat turned to leave. "I can't believe you're pulling the double stunt on me again."

"No, Cat.." Kara touched her arm, but Cat kept walking. "No, don't pull away from me."

She closed her hand on Cat's arm and held her against the wall. They looked at each other's eyes and couldn't hold it back anymore. They finally kissed.

When their lips met, there was a moan. No one knew for sure from whom, but it didn't matter. Kara let go of her arm and put her hands on Cat's waist, pulling her closer, her tongue asking for entrance. When she felt Cat's tongue on hers she moaned, she tightened her hold on Cat's waist and kissed her passionately. She felt everything. Cat's perfume, Cat's soft lips moving with hers, Cat's hot tongue driving her crazy, Cat's hand moving up her back. She could do that forever, but they needed to breathe. She ended the kiss with a nibble on Cat's lower lip and a peck on the corner of her lips, another on her jaw. She just couldn't stop yet. 

She took a deep breath and rested her forehead on Cat's. Cat touched her belly. Kara opened her eyes to meet Cat's. 

"Wow. You.. Cat, I.. wow." She was out of breath. "I've wanted this for so long. I trust you, please, don't pull away from me. It was never a matter of trust. Maybe in the very beginning, but not for so long."

"Then, why...?"

"That's not what he's doing there."

'He??' She thought.

"They're just buying me some time. So I wouldn't have to just leave you two here and disappear. I promise."

Cat put her hand on Kara's hair and pulled her to another kiss. 

Kara's hands started wandering. Cat could feel they were both getting too worked up soon, she needed to put a stop to that.

She pulled away. "Kara... Darling..." She tried to speak while Kara kissed the corner of her lips again. "You need to go."

"I don't want to..."

"I know. Just... come back to me. I'll be waiting for you. I'll leave the balcony open. Just.. come back." Cat gave her a peck and pulled away before Kara could deepen the kiss. "Go." She put her hands on Kara's chest, where the symbol would be. Chop, chop, Supergirl."

"Not yet. Not until I'm sure Carter and you are home, safe." She intertwined their fingers and kissed Cat's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Supergirl was flying away from the penthouse when the whisper got to her. 

“Please be fine and come back.”

She smiled and sped up, she wanted to be back as soon as possible.

Cat tried to follow everything on the News, but she also didn’t want to worry Carter, so she tried to act normally. 

She was getting him ready for bed.

“Mom, you and dad fought, didn’t you?”

“Not really. Kara and him did.”

“Kara??”

“Yes.” Cat smiled. “After you left, he stopped teasing and decided to use full words. He asked Kara how much I was paying her for that act.”

Carter looked down. “So nothing we did worked.”

“Oh, no, it did. You should have seen how Kara put him at his place.” She smiled again, feeling proud.

“Really?”

“Really. You don’t want to see Kara Danvers upset. So, at the end, I guess everything worked just fine.” ‘It really did work.’ She thought, remembering the kiss they shared. 

She didn’t want to tell Carter more than that before their talk. He would understand.

Carter yawned.

“Go to sleep, baby.”

He laid down. “I’m sorry dad’s like that.”

“It’s not your fault.” She pulled his blanket.

He yawned again. “Do you think Supergirl will be fine?”

“Of course! She’s our hero.” Cat smiled and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you, mom.”

“I love you too, my prince. Sleep well.”

She left his room and checked the News again. The fight looked ugly. She winced at each blow Kara took and celebrated the ones she gave. She kept whispering things like: come on, darling. Get up. Please, be fine. Why isn’t this over yet? 

It hurt to watch it. She knew the extent of Kara’s powers, but she couldn’t help but worry and fear for her. She rubbed her hands on her thighs and decided to take a shower and change to more comfortable clothes.

Under the shower, she hoped she’d meet Kara already on her balcony when she left. She smiled, remembering Kara’s words to David. Could she have everything she wanted, after all? It was too good to believe it. CatCo was having a great time, Carter and her had an amazing mother-son relationship, she was starting to bond with Adam, Kara loved her back. She smiled again. 

‘Wait... Adam. Oh, my God, that talk will be so awkward.’ She put that thought aside, one step at a time.

She put on pyjamas and went to her bed, turning the tv on again. One alien down. ‘Thank God.’ Kara received help from her team. Cat could see they were putting together a weapon.

At the scene, Alex called Kara. “Supergirl! Take this.”

Kara shoved the alien far away and flew to Alex. 

“This will take him down.”

“Ok, thanks.” Kara took it and was about to fly away again. 

“Wait, be careful. The blast might be ugly.”

“What? Then go away, now, all of you, go get safe.”

“Be careful.”

“I got it, go.”

Alex regrouped the team and they left the location.

While Kara was still checking if anyone was far away enough, the alien hit her on her back and hurt her. She screamed and fell to the ground.

“Nooo, please stand up, stand up now.” Cat got closer to the tv.

Alex had to fight not to yell Kara’s name. When the alien was about to attack her again, she shot him, there was a big explosion and Kara fell to the ground again.

“Oh, God.” Cat was shaking. 

Alex ran back to Kara. She took her sister’s head on her lap. “Are you okay??”

Kara winced. “Yeah. You were right, that was ugly.” She sat up and winced again in pain. 

“Easy. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I am.” She smiled.

The team in black formed a circle around Supergirl. A way to protect the hero while she was down, from another possible attack and also from the media. CatCo’s helicopter images weren’t so good anymore. 

Cat groaned. “Okay, she was awake. That’s good. She was hurt, but she was awake, so she’s fine.” She breathed. “She’s probably not coming tonight, though. Alex will take her some place to heal. I hope she calls.” She took her phone. “You better call me Kara Danvers.”

She went a few more minutes without any news.

Alex was checking on Kara. “We’re taking you to the base. You need to heal.”

“No.” Kara stood up.

“K.. Supergirl, please. This isn’t arguable, that was an ugly fight.”

“I need to go back to Cat.”

“What? The dinner is over!” 

“I know, but...” She smiled. “We kissed.”

“You what? Wow. Really?”

Kara nodded. “I think you’re right. She might feel the same for me.”

“That’s great Kara, I’m happy for you.” Alex smiled.

“We were about to talk about it when you guys called.”

“Sorry about that, but I’m sure she can wait a little longer.”

“I can’t.” Kara floated. “I’ll be fine. Get the paperwork done.” She said with the widest smile and flew away. 

Alex knew what paperwork she meant.

News announced Supergirl had been seen on the sky again.

“What?? You were supposed to be healing.” She heard a loud thump on her balcony. “You idiot!” Cat ran to the balcony where she found Kara on the ground. She knelt close to her, embracing her. “Why aren’t you with your sister so she can take care of you???”

Kara smiled and closed her eyes. “I told you I’d come back.”

“Oh, darling.” Cat kissed her head. “Should you be here though? How are you feeling?”

“Mostly just tired now. I promise.”

Kara lifted her head to look at Cat and smiled. “You’re so beautiful!”

Cat laughed. “Really? I’m in my pyjamas, clean face...”

“And I’ve never seen you so pretty.” Kara wanted to kiss her again, but suddenly felt shy and stopped halfway.

Cat noticed it and closed the distance, giving her a soft kiss, smiling on it.

“Come on in. I’m going to get a bath ready so you can relax a little.”

“Hmmm. I don’t have clothes. I can go to my apartment and be back on...”

“Nonsense. You can borrow something.”

Kara smiled.

“I’ll be right back.”

Cat prepared her a warm bath.

“There’s a clean towel for you and I’ll leave on my bed some clothes you can use.”

Kara blushed. “I can.. go to the guest room..”

Cat kissed her cheek. “Make yourself at home.” She left her own bedroom so Kara could bath and change.

Kara looked around. Cat’s bedroom was huge, almost her entire apartment. She chuckled and went to the bathroom. She removed the suit, feeling a little bit self conscious that she was at Cat’s place. She entered the bathtub and moaned. 

“Hmm.. This water is amazing. I definitely needed this.” She closed her eyes and let her muscles relax a little.

She felt shy, but that was definitely nice. Flying to Cat’s arms after a hard battle, being inside Cat’s bedroom, in Cat’s bathtub. She smiled. Suddenly, her mind wandered to Cat being in the bath with her. She felt a heat wave and blushed. 

She prepared to get out of the tub and smelled food. She inhaled and smiled again.

Cat was on the kitchen getting some food ready for Kara. Kara walked in dressed in some of Cat’s comfortable clothes. Cat looked at her and laughed. Everything was too small for the hero.

“I’m sorry, those were the largest ones I have.”

“It’s okay.” Kara smiled.

“You look cute in my clothes though.” Cat walked to her and kissed her again, putting her arms around Kara’s neck.

They deepened the kiss. Kara put her hand on Cat’s waist and walked pushing Cat with her until she was against the table. 

“Hmmm..” Cat broke the kiss. “Kara, darling. Don’t distract me.”

Kara pulled away.

“You’re probably hungry after all that.”

Kara gave her a sheepish smile. 

“I fixed something for you. Come and eat before anything else.” 

Kara served herself and Cat poured her some juice.

“Thank you!”

“I can only imagine how many calories you lose with all the flying and lifting. That’s why you’re always eating.”

Kara nodded. “Yep.” Then she widened her eyes. She whispered. “Oh, Rao.. I was totally on you here, we could’ve been caught by Carter!”

“He’s sleeping. We’re safe. Although, the kitchen might not be the safest place.” She chuckled.

Kara was relieved.

After she finished eating, they decide to talk on Cat’s bed. They sat side by side, with their backs on the headboard.

“So...” Kara began.

“So indeed.” Cat sat more comfortably.

They didn’t know how to start.

“We never fooled you, did we? You always knew about Supergirl.”

“I did. I knew the moment you flew my car to give me that interview. How would I not notice it was you? The same face I saw pretty much everyday. I always saw you, Kara.”  
Kara blushed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Well, I was angry about that, that’s why I confronted you back then. I’m sorry about that, but I understand now.”

“No, you don’t. When I first decided to become Supergirl, I was afraid you could out me. But we grew closer since that, our relationship changed. You helped me so much, you helped shape Supergirl. You were always there for me, to defend me, to advise me, as both personas, and to forgive me. I knew I could trust you. I knew you understood the consequences of me being outed.”

“Then, why?” 

“I was afraid I’d stop being Kara Danvers to you. I was afraid you’d see me as Supergirl only.” Kara looked down. “I... I had suspicions we had only become friends because you knew I was Supergirl.”

“Kara...”

“But.. I thought.. if I didn’t confirm it, I wouldn’t lose you. If you ever saw me as Supergirl all the time, it’d be like losing you Cat. I...” She pointed to herself. “I’m not Supergirl. Supergirl is just part of me.”

“You’re Kara Danvers.” 

“No.” She shook her head. “Not that either. I’m Kara Zor-El. I need you to be able to see that.”

Cat smiled. “That’s your name?”

“Yes.”

“Kara Zor-El.” Cat did her best to say it with the accent Kara used.

Kara smiled.

“I understand what you’re saying. And I see you, Kara.” She took her hand. “I know you’re not all Supergirl. And I know you’re not all Kara Danvers. That job interview was all a lie.”  
Kara frowned.

“Ordinary? You’re not ordinary at all. I learned that soon. And I keep telling you, you’re a talented, astonishing, strong woman. I know who you are, I just couldn’t name before.” She stopped. “Kara Zor-El.” She tried again and smiled. 

“That’s my father’s name. Zor-El.” She smiled, but Cat could see all the sadness in those beautiful blue eyes.

Cat squeezed her hand. “I want to know everything about you. If you want that, that is, if you let me.”

“I do.” Kara gave her a peck. “I’ve always wanted you to actually know me.”

“How come I didn’t notice this?” She shook her head.

“What?”

“That you..” She hesitated.

“That I’m in love with you?” Kara smiled.

“Yes.” Cat breathed out. 

“How did I not notice you?” Kara looked down.

Cat laughed. “Oh, darling. You are naive and a little bit oblivious sometimes. Me, on the other hand..”

Kara laughed too. “Maybe you were too focused on trying to shut it down?”

“Maybe.”

“Why? Why didn’t you talk to me?”

“Why didn’t you?”

Kara looked down. “I could never imagine Cat Grant would ever want someone like me. I’m just your employee, simple, clumsy, I don’t have anything to offer you.”

“You do! Love, happiness, companionship. That’s all I need. The only reason why I didn’t pursue you is... I never thought you would want me. I’m not easy to deal with. I’m bitter, I’m so much older than you...”

“That was never a matter to me. I’ve always admired you, and somewhere in there I fell for you. I’ve never even considered age an issue. Well, maybe mine, maybe you wouldn’t think I’m mature enough.”

Cat chuckled. “Oh, darling. You’re so young and full of life. You deserve so much better than me.”

“You know, actually, my age is closer to yours than you imagine. I’m older than my cousin.”

“How so??”

“I’ll tell you everything some time.” Kara used her thumb to caress Cat’s hand. “And I deserve who I want, I deserve you. So, we’re.... together?”

“If you want me.” Cat caressed her face. “I’m not up to losing any more time.”

Kara smiled. “I do.” She pulled Cat closer and kissed her passionately.

Cat sat on her lap. Kara moaned and ran her hands on Cat’s back. Cat laced her fingers on Kara’s hair, pulled it slightly, breaking the kiss, and planted a kiss on Kara’s neck.

“Cat..” Kara breathed and put one hand at Cat’s thigh. 

“Yes, darling?” Cat whispered on her ear and nibbled her lobe.

Kara moaned again and blushed. She tightened her hold on Cat’s thigh, but regretted immediately, releasing her hold.

Cat felt her tense. “What is it? Do you want to stop?” She tried to get off of her.

“Rao, no. I just.. I’m afraid of hurting you.”

“I won’t break, Kara.”

“You could.” Kara winced. “I can’t lose control. Promise me you’ll tell me if it’s too much?”

Cat kissed her forehead. “I trust you, darling. I trust you won’t hurt me. Although, you will lose control if I do everything right.”

Kara whined and Cat laughed.

“But I trust you not to hurt me. I’ll tell you if it’s too much, but promise me you will allow yourself to relax.”

“I promise.”

“Good.” Cat pulled her lip again.

Kara touched her again, letting her hands slip a little bit inside Cat’s shirt, scratching her skin. Cat pressed her body against Kara’s and did the same, letting her hands wander inside Kara’s shirt, on her back.

“Do you know how badly I wanted to do this that day you tried the dress on?” She scratched her back.

“I wanted it too.” Kara gave her neck an opened mouth kiss.

“Oh, Kara..”

Cat pushed her hip on Kara’s lap and threw her head back. Kara caressed her thigh again and nibbled her jaw. Cat whimpered and put her hands on Kara’s shoulders.

“I want you so badly.” She said, looking in her eyes. “We should wait though.”

“We’ve waited long enough.” Kara kissed her again.

Cat tried to speak through the kiss. “You’re tired.”

“You healed me.” 

Cat whined. “You’re not helping me!”

Kara smiled and stopped. “Do you really want to stop? We can talk some more or we can just lay together, maybe sleep.”

Cat wanted to talk more, she wanted to know everything about Kara Zor-El. But Kara had turned her on. “Damn you!” She threw herself at Kara again, kissing her intensely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. Once again, thank you all for reading and leaving kind words. :)  
> I think next one will be the last of it. :/


	10. Chapter 10

Kara woke up feeling warm, cozy, on a very comfortable bed and hearing a very special heartbeat. She smiled and stared at the woman beside her, still sleeping, a small smile on her face, her blond curls a mess.

'This is how I want to wake up everyday.' She thought and tightened her hold on Cat.

Suddenly, she remembered. 'Cat's leaving National City.' Her smile fell. 

She got so focused on her overthinking that she didn't notice the change of breathing. Cat stirred on her arms and said with a sleepy voice.

"I can see you frowning and smoke coming out of your head. That is not how I expected you to wake up at all." Cat laid on top of her.

Kara kissed her, smiling. "I was wrong yesterday."

"About what?"

"This is when you look the prettiest. When you're waking up, still sleepy, with your hair messed up."

Cat laughed. "Then what are you thinking so hard about?"

Kara's smile faltered. "I was just thinking of everything and realizing how happy I am." 

"But?"

"I remembered you're moving away."

"Oh, darling. Don't worry about that. That has been cancelled."

"It has??" Kara smiled. "I thought... I thought you had to dive."

"I dove." Cat captured her lips. 

Kara's hand started roaming her body.

Cat broke the kiss and laid in Kara's embrace again. "I want this Kara. I want you. I need you in my life."

"I need you too."

Kara caressed her hair. 

"On Monday we need to go to HR and do this right, as we said to David. Then, at the office we need to remain professional. You don't need to call me Miss Grant anymore, but we won't do touching, unless we're out of sight."

"I agree."

"I suppose I have some papers to sign for your other team."

"You do. I'm sorry about that."

"No, it's okay. They're protecting you, I agree with that. We have to think about telling people. Let's keep it to the people close to us until we decide how to announce our relationship. I don't want it coming out before that. I have yet to think of a way not to expose you too much, people could start noticing how similar to the girl of steel you are. You know, your friend could help. If Supergirl was seen close to Kara and I, that would end speculation at once."

"You're right. I'll discuss that with them."

"You know people won't take it lightly on you once they find out."

"And just like David we'll prove them wrong." She gave her a peck.

"Even before letting it out to the media, I need to have a very awkward talk with Adam." 

Kara laughed and tightened the hold on her. "I like that it's just for us for now."

"Me too." Cat caressed her.

"Hmm.." Kara said, hearing something. "Carter is up. Maybe I should.. should I leave?" 

"No. I don't want you to have to sneak out. We'll have breakfast together and then talk to him. He loves you Kara, he'll be so happy."

She smiled. "I'm so glad. Carter really is a special boy. And our matchmaker!"

They laughed.

"However.. It wouldn't be so good if you showed up with my tiny clothes barely covering you."

"I can fly home and change and be back for breakfast."

"Alright. Another thing to fix. I want to wake up like this many times. You might as well leave some clothes here." She looked at Kara's face. "Too soon?"

"No. I'm not moving in, just sleeping over. I want to wake up like this too."

"Then it's settled. Don't take too long." Cat extricated herself from Kara's embrace and gave her a peck.

"I won't." She used superspeed to run to bathroom and put on her suit.

Then she pulled Cat to a hot kiss. 

"How am I going to let you go now?" Cat pulled her close. 

They heard a loud noise on the kitchen.

Kara laughed. "We have to go before Carter breaks your kitchen. I'll be right back." She flew away.

Cat smiled and went to her bathroom to take a shower and get dressed.

"Good morning, my prince."

"Good morning, mom. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, I was up." She kissed his head. "I'll make us some breakfast."

"Good. I'm hungry." He gave her a sheepish smile.

Kara arrived at her apartment and immediately received a call from Alex. 

"Why haven't you called me yet? That was an ugly battle and you didn't wait for medical attention, I need to know you're fine." 

"Oh, Alex. I am the best I could be. I'm sorry I didn't call, I was busy..." 

Alex groaned. "I really don't need to hear details." 

Kara laughed. 

"I'm coming over to check on you." 

"No, Alex. I'm about to go back to Cat's." 

"What??" 

"For breakfast and to talk with Carter. I only came home to change. She felt it wouldn't be good to Carter to already see me in her tiny clothes. Or my suit." 

Alex took deep breaths. "Ugh. I don't need to hear this. Bye." She hung up and Kara laughed. 

Back at the penthouse, Cat tried to hide her nervousness. 

"I have something to tell you." 

"What is it?" 

"Kara will be joining us for breakfast." 

"Really, mom? You invited her. That's so great." He seemed excited. 

"Hmm. Actually, she spent the night." 

"She did?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Yes. When we left dinner she had an emergency, but I told her to come back so we could talk a little about our night." 

"Oh. You mean.. about ending your relationship?" He looked down. 

"No. About beginning it." 

"What?" He almost yelled. "Kara and you are dating?!?" 

"Turns out a lot about that dinner wasn't fake. We just.." 

"We just needed a little push." Kara blushed and walked in the kitchen, touching her glasses. "Good morning, Carter." 

"Kara!" He hugged her. "This is.. I knew it! I knew you just needed a little help. I did." 

"Carter Grant, you didn't do this on purpose, did you?" Cat squinted her eyes. 

"I didn't. I really was just upset and standing up for you, mom. But I meant what I said. I said it was Kara because she makes sense. And once Kara agreed to it, I knew it could work, I hoped it would." 

Kara smiled. "You're too smart." She looked at Cat. 

"I can't believe you two are together. This is awesome!" He was excited. 

They laughed. 

"Now, sit, baby. I've made pancakes." 

"Pancakes?! Kara! You definitely need to sleep over more often." 

They laughed. 

They spent the rest of the weekend together. Relaxing, watching movies, cuddling. Carter made disgusted noises when he saw them kissing, but then he turned away and smiled. 

Monday was the first day they'd have to be professional after their relationship changed. It was easier now that they didn't work on the same floor anymore. 

Cat stepped out of her private elevator and was surprised to see Kara waiting with her latte and a sunny smile. 

"Good morning, Miss Grant." Cat told her she could call her Cat, but there was too many people already curious as to why Kara was there doing Eve's job.

"Good morning, Kara." Cat grazed her fingers on Kara's when taking the latte. 

Can sipped her latte. "Thank you, darling." 

"Just wanted to wish you a good Monday." 

Cat smiled. "Promise me if our hero is needed you'll be extra careful? And check in with me when you're back? I worry so much." 

"I promise." Kara smiled. 

She wanted to kiss Cat, but she knew she couldn't there.

"Hmm. Okay. I'll get going. Work." 

Cat laughed. "Sure. Don't forget our appointment with HR." 

"I won't." She blew her a kiss and left. 

Cat smiled and started working. Everyone realized the Queen was in a very good mood that morning. Eve just couldn't help connecting that to the fact that Kara was waiting for her. 

"Hmmm." Eve hummed, thinking about it. "Could it be?" 

Not too long later, Cat heard sirens and knew Supergirl was needed. She hoped it was a simple situation. As soon as she heard on tv that Supergirl was helping on a fire, she heard Eve stuttering. 

"I'm sorry, miss.. but you don't have an appointment, and Miss Grant..." 

Cat watched as the woman completely ignored Eve and walked in her office. 

"Miss Grant... I'm sorry, I tried.." 

"It's okay, Miss Tessmacher. You may go." 

Eve left. 

"Agent Danvers, I was expecting you. I should have imagined you'd come the second Kara was away from me." 

"Yes, you should." Alex squinted at her. 

"Why don't we talk on my balcony?" Cat motioned to her to follow her. 

"So, Cat Grant, I brought you some papers you need to sign."

Cat took a look at them.

"They state we have the right to disappear with you from the face of the Earth if you ever put Supergirl's identity at risk."

Cat's eyes widened as she read them. "It's a good thing I don't intend to cause her any harm." She signed them. "I suppose you will be the one fulfilling that promise."

"You bet I will."

"I can imagine you might not like how our relationship has changed."

"I never thought you'd be good to her. But she's happy, that what matters to me. I'm her sister. I support her no matter what. If she chose you, I have to be fine with it. She deserves this, happiness, being loved, a relationship. If there's anyone in this world that deserves that, that person is Kara. But make no mistake, if you ever break her, I'm coming at you, and no Kara will hold me back."

Cat smiled.

"You're not taking my words..."

"I am. I'm just happy Kara has someone like you to look over her. I love her, Alex. Breaking her heart would break me, you can rest assured."

"So how come you're leaving?"

"I'm not anymore. And if it makes you feel any better, Kara is the reason why I was leaving."

"I don't understand."

"I never thought she'd want me, and I agree with you that she deserves the best. It was getting too hard for me to pretend I didn't want her to be with me. I saw James and that other boy chasing her and.. I thought I didn't deserve to watch her fall for one of them eventually. I can't begin to explain you what watching her love someone else would do to me." She breathed out. "But, turns out I am the best she wants." She smirked. "And now that I know that, no one, nothing, is staying in our way."

"Good to hear that." Alex had to fight a smile.

"See that we have some time to talk about how to get our relationship public. Unfortunately, there is no avoiding that, since I'm a very public person. I've got some ideas that might help not jeopardize her identity."

"Sure. We've got a plan too."

"That's good. I'm sure we'll sort it out."

Alex was about to leave the office when Kara arrived.

"Hi, Alex. Hmm.. is everything okay here?" She looked at Cat.

"Yes, everything is just fine." Cat smiled at her.

"Good."

"Kar, can we talk in your office?"

"Sure, let's go." She smiled at Cat again before leaving.

They entered Kara's office.

"So, how was dinner? And how did everything change in there?"

"Well, David wasn't buying any of it, he kept attacking us. But it got clear to Cat and I none of us was faking anything. She asked me if anything I was saying was true, I confirmed it and I could see in her eyes she felt it too. We almost kissed, but then she saw Supergirl on tv and thought I was trying to fool her again. She got super mad and tried to leave, but I stopped her with a kiss." She smiled. "And it was amazing. So much better than I always imagined it could be."

Alex smiled.

"You weren't threatening her, were you?"

"Of course I was."

"Alex!" Kara whined.

"What? It's protocol, Kara! If your sister starts dating, you ought to give the shovel talk."

"I'll remember that when it's you." She punched Alex shoulder.

That night, Kara had rounds until late at night. When she finally got to the penthouse, she found Cat sleeping. She smiled at the sight and did her best to lay by her side and cuddle her without waking her up, but she failed.

"Hmmm.. I missed you." Cat turned around to hug her.

"I missed you too. Sorry I took too long." She kissed Cat's head.

"Uhmm."

"So, I head Alex had the nerve to threaten you!" Kara chuckled. "I wish I was there to hear your answer to that."

"I told her I love you." Cat said against Kara's neck and planted a kiss there.

Kara felt tears in her eyes and pulled away a little bit so she could look into Cat's eyes.

"I love you!" 

They smiled at each other and kissed softly.

 

2 years later, David took his mail only to grumble as he found a wedding invitation. 'Cat Grant and Kara Danvers.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all of you for reading and leaving me kind words, it made my days. Thank you so much!


End file.
